Sorpresas y Sentimientos
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Las vidas de Faith y Buffy han cambiado. Han cambiado mucho. Tanto, que más de una sorpresa se llevarán.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Sorpresas y Sentimientos**

**Autor: Faith-TVS**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Joss Whedon... etc.**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, ya sean malos o buenos, espero que os guste esta extraña y disparatada historia que se me ocurrió. Gracias por leer ^^**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1**

-Muy bien, repasémoslo una vez más. A ver, ¿qué tienes que hacer cuando se te acerque un vampiro?

-Lo primero y más importante, ¡llamarte! Darle una patada lo más fuerte que pueda en los cataplines y… -el niño se quedó pensativo- ¡salir pitando!

-¡Muy bien! Ese es mi pequeño. Y ahora… ¡escóndete!

El pequeño echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió estratégicamente detrás de la lápida más cercana. No quería perderse nada. Tenía una vista perfecta; desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a su madre luchar contra esos vampiros de pacotilla como ella los llamaba. Su parte favorita del día, era sin lugar a dudas, la noche. Cuando acompañaba a su madre y la veía como le daba increíbles palizas a esos vampiros. De vez en cuando se le acercaba alguno que estaba despistado y le daba alguna que otra patada en sus partes. Era muy divertido ver la cara que se les quedaba cuando eso pasaba. Por supuesto, luego llamaba a su madre y ella los convertía en polvo con un palito de madera que le encantaba. De vez en cuando le permitía tener uno entre sus manos, pero sólo sí, ella estaba con él. De otra manera lo tenía totalmente prohibido. No fuera a ser que se lo clavara y tuviese problemas. No le gustaba nada cuando su madre se enfadaba. No es que lo hubiese hecho muy a menudo, pero como le daba miedo cuando eso pasaba, lo evitaba a toda costa.

-¿Dylan?

-¿Sí, mami?

-¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí? –le preguntó mientras le clavaba una estaca a un vampiro despistado- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es muy divertido! –sin lugar a dudas, su parte favorita.

Una vez había escuchado la voz de su hijo, podía estar más tranquila. Le había enseñado bien a defenderse y cuando tuviera problemas a llamarla, pero seguía siendo un niño y no podía soportar la idea de que algo malo le pudiera pasar. Era un niño muy inteligente además de espabilado. Era sin lugar a dudas muy parecido a ella, aunque él era más listo. Era muy curioso y en más de una ocasión había tenido problemas para explicarle cosas que todavía no tenía porque saber. Sin embargo, no podía estar más de cinco minutos separada de él y cuando tenían que ir al cementerio, resultaba un gran suplicio para ella. Después de haberse ocupado del último vampiro, fue directa hacia la lápida donde se encontraba el pequeño. Necesitaba estrujarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Faith? –una voz familiar la pilló por sorpresa desde la oscuridad, haciendo que su cuerpo le diera una sacudida y las piernas empezaran a fallarle.

-Buffy… -dijo apenas en un susurro.

La morena había bajado la guardia y no se había dado cuenta de que todavía quedaba un vampiro con vida que se había escondido entre los arbustos esperando para atacarla. Estaba en un estado tal de shock que sus sentidos se le habían bloqueado por completo. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Solamente el susurro de su hijo la sacó del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para reaccionar a tiempo. El vampiro la había derribado de un golpe.

-No te muevas de aquí y no digas nada hasta que yo te haga una señal, ¿entendido? –el niño asintió. Era uno de los pocos días en los que se había asustado de verdad. Sólo habían derribado a su madre en una ocasión y fue por culpa suya. Pero esta vez, alguien la había distraído tanto como para que bajara la guardia. No era normal.

Faith se levantó de un salto, devolviéndole el golpe al vampiro. No quería que su hijo se asustara más de lo que ya estaba. Le dio varios golpes más, tirándolo al suelo y poniéndose encima de él. Le dijo un par de improperios y acto seguido le clavó la estaca justo en el corazón, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, o a quien estaba viendo, depende de cómo se mirase. La rubia había salido de su escondite para encontrarse cara a cara con Faith. Habían pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que se habían visto, y lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con ella en el cementerio de Sunnydale. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo, no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Parecía incluso más joven de lo que realmente era. Pero de lo que sí que estaba segura, era que había madurado. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran, podía verse a simple vista.

-Buffy… -era lo único que podía decir. Por mucho que abriera y cerrara su boca, ningún sonido más salía.

-Faith… -ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir- ¿Qué te trae por Sunnydale?

-Sólo estabamo… estaba de paso –dijo a la defensiva. Un poco más y casi la descubre. No podía salir de su asombro. Podía notar como su hijo se le cogía fuertemente del camal de su pantalón, haciendo más difícil la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ah… ¿y… cómo estás? –había metido la pata hasta al fondo con la última pregunta.

-Bien…

-Ahora me tengo que ir, ¿nos veremos por aquí?

-Supongo…

La rubia dio media vuelta y se perdió rápidamente entre la oscuridad. Había sido uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida. Lo último que había esperado era toparse con Buffy. Aunque eso hubiera sido inevitable, y era más que evidente. Estaban en Sunnydale, donde ella vivía. Tarde o temprano se la tendría que encontrar. Solamente que no esperaba que hubiera sido tan temprano. Un poco más y casi descubre a Dylan. A partir de ahora tendría que ir con más pies de plomo.

-Menos mal… ya se ha ido –se había dejado caer al lado del pequeño.

-¿Y eso… cómo lo sabes? –como siempre curioseando.

-Cosas de mayores… -estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sabía que su hijo no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

-¿Qué te pasa, mami? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, cariño…

-¿Quién era esa chica, mami?

-Una vieja amiga… o así la considero yo, no sé cómo me verá ella a mí… -dijo más para sí que para el pequeño.

-¿Y por q…? –la morena le había tapado la boca.

-Ahora quiero que estés muy calladito, ¿vale? –el niño asintió obediente.

Faith se levantó rápidamente y se puso en guardia. Se puso delante del pequeño de manera protectora y agudizó su oído de cazadora. Sabía perfectamente que Buffy no podía ser, ya que hacía un rato que se había ido. Y si hubiese vuelto, lo habría sabido. La habría sentido.

Se acercó al arbusto de donde había salido el ruido, situado a su derecha, y le dio un fuerte golpe. Acto seguido se escuchó un gemido de dolor y salió un hombre alto y corpulento, de complexión atlética con una gabardina negra.

-¡Joder! –se quejó-. Veo que no has perdido facultades con los años –dijo masajeándose la zona dolorida.

-¡Angel! –su cara de asombro lo decía todo-. No sabía que eras tú.

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-¡No digas palabrotas! –dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-¿Qué? –estaba confuso. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Ya puedes salir Dyl –el pequeño salió de detrás de la lápida, dejando pasmado a Angel.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-¿El qué? –preguntó cogiendo en brazos a su hijo.

-¡Es verdad! Es verdad lo que dicen.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que dicen?

-¡La Caza Vampiros tiene un crío!

-Dylan, dile hola a Angel.

-Hola… -dijo en un susurro, mientras se escondía en el cuello de Faith.

-¿Qué tal, chavalín? –le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Qué te trae por Sunnydale?

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo –la morena lo fulminó con la mirada-. Quería saber si lo que decían era cierto, simplemente eso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, vaya… nos ha salido cotilla el vampiro –Dylan le estiró suavemente de la manga- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¿Él también es un vampiro?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo has matado como a los otros? –preguntó el niño un poco contrariado.

-Creo que ya sé a quién ha salido… -murmuró Angel.

-Porque él es amigo nuestro –contestó riéndose-. Él es de los buenos. Me ha ayudado mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿Seguro? –preguntó incrédulo, alzando una ceja y mirando al vampiro-. Porque puedo darle en los cataplines…

La cara de Angel fue todo un poema.

-¿Pero tú qué le has enseñado al niño? –preguntó escandalizado protegiéndose sus partes.

-No será necesario, cariño –estaba al borde de un ataque de risa.

-¡Vale! Entonces… puedes seguir hablando con mi mamá –se volvió a apoyar en Faith.

-¿Me acaba de dar permiso para hablar contigo, o es cosa mía y me lo he imaginado todo? –el vampiro no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Estaba flipando en colores plastidecor.

-Es que… -se aguantó una carcajada- es muy protector –dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-Vaya con el renacuajo ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? –la morena sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-No se lo he dicho a Buffy, si es lo que preguntas. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Dylan no sabe nada de todo lo que pasó. De todo lo que les hice. Bueno… -dijo pensativa-, algo le he contado. Cosas muy superfluas. No sabe lo que hice. No quiero que se entere por otros lo cruel que llegó a ser su madre. Si alguien tiene que decírselo, esa tengo que ser yo, pero cuando sea más mayor. De otra manera, lo que estoy haciendo es exponiéndolo, y eso es lo último que quiero. Además, no sé cómo reaccionarían. Y con todo lo que pasaron con mi culpa, no sé si estarían dispuestos a mantener la boca cerrada. No estoy en posición de pedirle nada a nadie.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –le cortó-, prométeme que no dirás nada.

-Prometido. –en el rostro de la morena se dibujó una sonrisa, a la que el vampiro correspondió-. ¿Queréis veniros a pasar unos días al hotel? Sabes de sobra, que allí os podéis quedar tanto como queráis.

-Muchas gracias, Angel. Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué es peor. Si quedarnos allí con Cordelia o enjaularme con tres feroces y hambrientos leones.

El vampiro rió con ganas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sabido absolutamente nada de Faith y la había echado mucho de menos. Y ahora, ahí estaba, con ella y con su hijo. Ésta realidad no hacía más que sorprenderle. Definitivamente, la morena era una caja de sorpresas. Sin embargo, podía ver que era feliz. Muy feliz. Nunca antes la había visto así. Le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba o estaba con su hijo. Sin lugar a dudas, había cambiado para bien.

-Pero mira que eres exagerada.

-Puede ser… ¿para qué negarlo?

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?

-No es necesario, de verdad.

-No me importa, lo hago con mucho gusto.

-Está bien –dijo entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

-Mmm… esto… ¿Faith? –la morena se giró-. Necesito que me invites.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, puedes pasar. Aunque sabes de sobra, que no es verdad.

-Lo sé, pero me hacía ilusión. Ha sido todo un detalle.

-De nada… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La morena se dirigió hacia su cama y dejó con sumo cuidado al pequeño tumbado en ella. Acto seguido se dirigió a la mesa situada a un lado de la habitación y cogió un pañal de una de las bolsas. Volvió a la cama y se dispuso a cambiar a Dylan. Estaba acabando el invierno y pronto empezaría la primavera. Pero dentro del motel hacía mucho calor como para dormir con un pijama. Le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta, y le puso una interior de tirantes.

-¿Para qué es eso? –preguntó Angel al ver el pañal.

-Es que todavía no sabe ir al baño de noche. Bueno… -dijo mientras se lo ponía-, en realidad, sí que sabe. El problema es que muchas veces no le da tiempo a llegar. Así que… se lo pongo para prevenir desastres. Ya sabes, y más ahora que no estamos en casa.

-Pobrecillo…

-Eso sí, tú no sabes nada de nada –el vampiro hizo el gesto de cremallera cerrada en su boca-. Bueno… ya está.

-¿Va a dormir así?

-Sí, es que aquí hace mucho calor –simplemente llevaba la camiseta de tirantes y el pañal-. Además, yo duermo con él. No hay nada mejor como el calor humano –dijo arropando al niño-. Esta noche va a dormir como un tronco.

Faith se quitó la chaqueta, la puso en el respaldo de una silla y fue a sentarse en el pequeño sofá donde estaba esperándola Angel. Estaba reventada. Había sido una de las noches más moviditas que había tenido últimamente. Y tenía muy claro, que Dylan no iba a ser el único en dormir como un tronco. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar despierta. Pero sabía cómo era su amigo y estarían hablando un rato. Además, con lo cotilla que era, lo más seguro es que le esperara otro interrogatorio. Y no se equivocaba.

-¿Ya se ha dormido?

-Sí… estará cansadísimo. Ha sido una noche bastante movidita para los dos…

-Vaya… ¿y qué te trae por Sunnydale? Que antes no me has contestado, y no se me olvida.

-[Casi lo consigo…] Pues… -se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del vampiro- supongo que tenía ganas de recordar los viejos tiempos. No sé… Quería que Dylan viera donde pasé los mejores años de mi vida. Donde realmente me sentí querida por alguien, y a lo mejor, si se daba la ocasión, ver a Buffy… pero de lejos –añadió.

-¿De lejos? –el vampiro la miró sin entender.

-Sí. De lejos. Por una noche he tenido más que suficiente, créeme.

-¿Que cuándo la has visto?

-Esta misma noche. En el cementerio. Justo antes de que hicieras tu triunfal aparición –dijo riéndose-. Y no ha visto a Dylan de milagro.

-Es que tú también… mira que ir al cementerio que frecuenta normalmente… ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Pues… en que se hubiera mudado, ¡yo que sé!

-¿Y cómo ha sido?

-Bastante chocante, la verdad. Parecía un flan. Las piernas no me respondían. Y no eché a correr, porque estaba Dylan conmigo, porque sino…

-¿Y no te gustaría intentar arreglar las cosas entre vosotras dos? ¿Que todo fuera igual que antaño?

-Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. [Ojalá…]. Y como ya te he dicho, no tengo derecho a nada.

La morena giró la cabeza y observó cómo su hijo dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a todo.

-Además –añadió-, ella tiene su vida y yo la mía. No hay ninguna razón por la que cambiar las cosas, ¿no crees?

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Dylan, o hay alguien más?

-Puede. Pero eso son cosas que ahora mismo no estoy preparada para contar a nadie. Pero sin lugar a dudas, Dylan es mi vida, y todo lo que he pasado con él, no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no vas a poder huir siempre de tu pasado. Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a él y dar la cara.

-Lo sé. Cuando tenga que llegar ese día, intentaré estar preparada y haber preparado a Dylan. Pero, por el momento, estamos bien así. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Sin embargo, tenía que pasarme por Sunnydale una última vez.

-¿Última vez?

-Sí, en dos días nos volveremos a Boston.

-Algún día tendréis que pasaros a decir hola a Los Angeles.

-Por supuesto.

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

-Me quedaré un rato más, hasta que te duermas.

-Gracias –los dos se quedaron en silencio-. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Eso no se agradece. Se hace y punto.

Faith sonrió ante este último comentario y se levantó pesadamente del sofá. Se cambió la camiseta que llevaba por una blanca de manga corta y se quitó los pantalones. Se metió en la cama lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a su hijo y se recostó justo a su lado. Se acercó un poco más y lo cogió en sus brazos, arropándolo. No tardó más de dos minutos en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Angel se acercó a la cama donde estaban los dos, madre e hijo, y los tapó cariñosamente con la sábana. Le revolvió el pelo al pequeño y miró cariñosamente a Faith. Se había fijado que, después de tanto tiempo, la morena no había cambiado ni un ápice. Sin embargo, estaba hecha toda una madraza. Se alegró por ella y antes de salir por la puerta, pegó un último vistazo a la estancia, parándose unos segundos en la cama, donde estaban. Cerró suavemente y se alejó caminando dirección a Los Angeles. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, quería disfrutar de una de las noches más preciosas que había visto en siglos y de una increíble luna llena que se alzaba delante de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Se agradecen los comentarios. Gracias por leer ^^

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

La morena se había levantado temprano. La noche anterior se quedó dormida nada más llegar a rozar la almohada. No se había dado cuenta de nada. Ni si quiera de cuando Angel se fue. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano el vampiro tendría que volver, ya que no tardarían en reclamarlo. Tenía que admitirlo. No era nada buena con las despedidas y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ponerse sentimental. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que esa noche había refrescado, con lo que por el día haría frío. Hoy tocaría abrigarse un poco más. Se fue directa a la mesa y cogió la bolsa de la ropa de Dylan. Cuando estaba preparándosela, lo vio aparecer restregándose los ojos y con el pelo muy revuelto, aún medio dormido.

-Buenos días, campeón ¿Cómo has dormido esta noche? –se acercó y lo cogió en brazos-. Será mejor que te pongas algo o te constiparás.

-Mmmm… bien… Tengo hambre… -se oyeron el rugido de sus tripas. La morena sonrió- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, mami?

-Vaya… veo que te has levantado espabilado ¿eh? –el pequeño empezó a reírse cuando su madre le hizo cosquillas.

-Jajajajajaja… para… jajajajaja… me… haces… jajaja… ¡cosquillas!

-Muy bien… pero antes que nada habrá que vestirse y desayunar –dijo dejándolo otra vez en el suelo.

-¡Sí!

Volvió otra vez a la mesa y cogió la ropa de Dylan. Lo llevó a la cama y lo vistió con una sudadera gris con capucha y unos pantalones de chándal negros. Le puso las zapatillas y se las ató. No era la primera vez que se lo dejaba hacer a él, y al ratito tenía que volver a atárselas. Una vez ya vestido, el pequeño dio un bote, bajando de la cama y se fue directo a la bolsa de su ropa, que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces, cariño? –el niño hizo caso omiso y siguió rebuscando-. Dylan… -dijo en tono de aviso.

-Ya voy mami…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Estoy buscando una cosa…

-Venga, sal de ahí, que hay que peinarse.

-Pero si ya estoy peinado… -se quejó con la cabeza todavía dentro de la bolsa.

-¿No me digas? –se acercó y lo cogió en brazos, llevándolo hacia el espejo del baño-. Vamos a ver si es verdad.

-Espera, jopeeee… -se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño indignado-. Te odio…

Nada más llegar al baño, justo delante del espejo, el pequeño se dio la vuelta, escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello de Faith, no queriéndose ver reflejado. No pensaba darle el gusto a su madre. Enfadado y enfurruñado, no estaba dispuesto a peinarse sólo porque se lo habían dicho. Antes de hacerlo, presentaría batalla. Además, él YA estaba peinado.

La morena, sabiendo lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía, no por algo era hijo suyo, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al espejo y el pequeño justo enfrente. Estaba lista, si pensaba que con ese truco iba a picar. Éste se volvió a dar la vuelta. La verdad es que no entendía como había podido salir tan cabezota. Estaba claro que ella lo era, ¿pero tanto? Cansada de jugar al escondite, lo cogió por las axilas y lo puso delante del espejo. Sabiendo que su madre estaba empezando a cabrearse dejó de forcejear y se miró en el espejo. Había sido derrotado.

Cuando su madre le había dicho que no iba para nada peinado, tenía toda la razón del mundo. El flequillo que de normal llevaba medio liso y que le caía por la frente hasta casi la altura de los ojos, lo tenía todo de punta. Pareciéndose más a un tupé que a un flequillo. Tenía cuernos allí donde mirase. Eso sin contar que llevaba todo el pelo revuelto. La morena lo volvió a coger de manera que pudiese peinarlo.

-Estás muy guapo… -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues sí –dijo el pequeño indignado y cruzándose de brazos. No era justo…

-¿Tú crees? Porque con esas pintas, no sé yo si alguna chica querría acercarse a ti.

-¿De verdad? –sus ojos empezaron a brillar y en su rostro se formó una mueca de tristeza. Después de una pausa corta volvió a hablar-. Pues me da igual.

-Está bien. Como tú veas –ya estaba cansada de pelearse con él de buena mañana-. Vayamos a desayunar.

La morena lo dejó en el suelo y se fue a buscar unas cosas. Preparó todo y lo metió dentro de una de las bolsas encima de la mesa. Había de todo: dos botellas de agua, galletas, algún que otro zumo, una bolsa de papas, sólo si se portaba bien y un bocata. Las necesitarían para todo el día. Aunque todavía no tenían muy claro que era lo que iban a hacer, lo mejor era prepararse y coger todo lo que pudiesen necesitar por si surgía algún imprevisto.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir para ir a desayunar, vio como Dylan cogía un taburete cercano a él. Curiosa por saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer con él su hijo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó divertida la escena.

El pequeño había puesto el taburete justo enfrente del espejo y se había subido, con un poco de dificultad, encima de él. Con algún que otro problema, el pequeño estaba intentando, sin mucho éxito, peinarse todos los cuernos que tenía con el cepillo. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, intentó agacharse un poco para meter la cabeza bajo del grifo. Faith, que no quería tener que ir a urgencias, se acercó rápidamente a echarle una mano. Entre eso y que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, sería mejor que lo peinara ella. Al verla reflejada en el espejo detrás de él, el niño se giró pidiendo ayuda.

-Mami… -dijo dudoso-, ¿me ayudas? –le tendió el cepillo.

-Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con tanto cuerno…

-¿Me pondrás guapo? –sin lugar a dudas, uno de los puntos débiles de su hijo era la estética. ¿A quién habría salido tan coqueto?

-Pero si eres muy guapo –dijo mientras mojaba el cepillo y se lo pasaba por el pelo.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi madre… -Faith no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese comentario.

-Pero mira que eres tonto… -después de cinco minutos sin poder hacer nada al respecto con el pelo de su hijo, lo bajó del taburete.

-Ale, ya está.

-Pero si los sigo teniendo… -se quejó.

-No pasa nada, tengo la solución justo aquí –le enseñó su gorro favorito.

Se lo puso, cogió la bolsa y su chupa de cuero negro y bajaron a desayunar. Le encantaba ese gorro. Siempre que podía se lo ponía, y mira que tenía años. Pero era algo de lo que no podía deshacerse.

Una vez ya en la calle, se dispusieron a decidir qué harían durante todo el día. Debido a cómo había amanecido, muchas cosas de las que Faith tenía previstas tuvieron que ser dejadas a un lado y ponerse a pensar en otras posibles.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?

-Me prometiste que me comprarías un helado… -lo dejó caer.

-Cariño, hoy hace frío como para comprarte un helado –el pequeño bajó los ojos-. Mmmm… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al cine esta tarde?

-¡Vale! –qué fácil es convencer a un niño…- ¡Podemos ir a comer al McDonald's? –puso la misma carita que el gato de Shrek, haciendo imposible que la morena se negase.

-Deja que me lo piense…

-Vengaaa… di que sí, mami. Di que sí…

-Está bien –dijo cogiéndolo en brazos-. Vamos a por las entradas para el cine y luego nos vamos a ver tiendas de juguetes, ¿te apetece?

-¡Sí!

Se pusieron en camino, dirección al cine más cercano. O mejor dicho, al único de la zona, que conocía la morena. El pequeño se le había subido al cuello y con sus manos se sujetaba a la cabeza de Faith. A la cazadora le encantaba llevar a su hijo en brazos. Ya fuera a caballito, a los hombros o cogiéndolo ella misma. Era algo que no podía evitar y cuando veía la oportunidad de cogerlo, la aprovechaba. A pesar de ser un poco más alto de lo normal para su edad, Dylan era como una pluma en los brazos de su madre. También habría que decir, que la fuerza de cazadora que poseía la ayudaba.

De camino al cine, pasaron por una tienda de juguetes, haciendo que Dylan pegara un bote, bajándose de los hombros de su madre. Podía ser muy maduro para su edad, pero en cuanto el pequeño veía una tienda de juguetes o algo que lo apasionara, perdía la cabeza e iba corriendo y diciéndolo a voz en grito. Faith no pudo evitar una risita que se le escapó y fue corriendo detrás de él.

Había visto uno de esos robots tan feos, o eso pensaba la morena, que se transformaban en coches, motos, camiones, aviones… y un largo etcétera. Si es que le volvían loco. Por su cumpleaños Amy le había regalado uno de esos horrendos monstruos. Desde entonces Dylan lo adoraba, y se llevaba allá donde fueran el juguete ese tan feo. Ahora entendía por qué le gustaba tanto el gorro ese. Amy se lo había regalado en navidad… Ahora, cada vez que había algo relacionado con ella, no hacía más que preguntarle cuando irían a verla.

-¡Mira mami! ¡Es el nuevo Transformer con misiles incorporados y un rayo láser! –cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba con grititos ahogados-. Yo lo quiero…

-Cariño, ahora no es el mejor momento. Cuando volvamos a Boston, veremos a ver qué pasa.

-¡¿Iremos a ver a Amy? –si ya de por sí estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún más.

-[¿Para qué habré abierto la boca…?] Sí… -lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó arrastras-. Ahora a por las entradas.

Después del pequeño incidente, por fin consiguieron volver a ponerse en marcha a por las entradas del cine.

-¿Ya sabes qué película quieres ir a ver?

El niño se escondió detrás de ella y se metió el dedo gordo en la boca. Hacía eso cada vez que veía a Amy, le entraba un ataque de pánico o un arrebato de vergüenza.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –intentó darse la vuelta pero el pequeño no se dejaba ver.

-¿Faith? –no era posible. ¡No podía ser! La morena al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Buffy! –tenía que estar soñando.

Detrás de la cazadora, había un niño rubio que, al ver que se detenían salió de detrás de ella. Era alto y desgarbado. Sin embargo, se dirigió con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Dylan.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Danny – Dylan se asomó desde detrás de Faith con el dedo gordo, todavía en su boca, y vio a ese chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí dejo otro capitulo otro capitulo, espero que sea de vustro agrado. Se agradecen los comentarios! Gracias por leer ^^_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo 3**

Eran como el día y la noche. De estatura alta para la edad que tenían, eran el vivo retrato de sus madres. Mientras que uno era moreno con el pelo liso y flequillo largo de ojos color caramelo, como los de la morena, el otro era rubio con el pelo corto y de punta, con los ojos de un color indefinido. No podría decirse si eran verdes, azules o turquesa. Eran una mezcla de todos ellos.

Dylan, alto y con la mirada perdida, se parecía cada día más a Faith. Daniel, alto y algo desgarbado, tenía la misma mirada penetrante que Buffy. El moreno con cara de niño, seguía escondiéndose detrás de su madre, de ese chico rubio de pelo pincho que lo miraba sonriente. Sin poder soportar ni un minuto más esa mirada tan penetrante, le pegó un estirón al camal de su madre para que volviera a cogerlo en brazos. Sin embargo, la morena estaba demasiado ocupada en controlar sus emociones y en articular algún sonido con sentido.

-Mami… -esta vez había tirado tan fuerte, que había desequilibrado a Faith.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –el chico rubio seguía insistiendo y se acercó un poco más- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dylan –parecía que se la había pasado un poco la vergüenza, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se había sacado el dedo de la boca. Después de todo, ese chico rubio no parecía malo e iba con la chica esa que él y su madre vieron la noche anterior en el cementerio.

Por su lado, las dos cazadoras seguían sin poder decir palabra alguna, mientras que los pequeños, después del shock, estaban hablando de sus cosas muy entretenidos. Incapaces de reaccionar, siguieron mirándose detenidamente, como mucho tiempo atrás habían hecho de manera constante. Si la noche anterior había sido un gran shock para ambas, este encuentro fortuito superaba con creces cualquier otro.

Descubrir que la otra tenía un hijo era algo que sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Y, para su desgracia, ninguna de las dos podía negarlo u ocultarlo y hacerlo pasar por hijo de alguien, debido a que los pequeños se parecían considerablemente a ellas. Con algún que otro rasgo diferente, pero la viva imagen de ellas.

Sin embargo, parecía que los pequeños habían congeniado extremadamente bien. Después de que a Dylan se le pasara la vergüenza, habían entablado una entretenida conversación sobre los Transformers. Para cuando querían haberse dado cuenta, los niños estaban levantándose del bordillo y parecían haberse hecho muy amigos. El primero en hablar fue Danny.

-Mami, ¿se puede venir Dylan?

Por su lado, el moreno había ido directo a su madre para ponerle cara de pena y que le dejara ir a jugar con su nuevo amigo. Se lo había puesto tan divertido, que estaba ansioso de ir.

-¿Puedo? –se puso a dar saltitos cuan conejo- ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo…?

-[¿Por qué ahora? Eran sólo dos días, ¿no podía esperar?] Esto… -ninguna de las dos sabía qué contestarles. Pero si no respondían rápido y lo que ellos querían oír se enfrentaban a dos posibles niños gritones-. Eso… -se arrodilló para estar a su altura, lo miró para luego dirigir la mirada a la rubia- no depende de mí.

El pequeño la miró suplicante, a pesar de que sabía que no era su madre la que tenía la última palabra en este asunto. Se giró hacia su nuevo amigo, implorándole con la mirada que lograra convencer a su respectiva madre.

Buffy sabía que esta era una oportunidad única y tenía que aprovecharla como fuera. Sin embargo, no fue la mirada suplicante de su hijo la que la convenció, sino la rápida mirada que le echó el moreno. Ver esos ojos color caramelo… era como si estuviera viendo a Faith. Por unos segundos se quedó parada sin poder reaccionar. Danny le dio un golpecito y esta, decidida le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y otro a Dylan, dándole a entender que por ella no había ningún problema en los acompañaran.

-Me prometiste que podríamos hacer lo que yo quisiera… -suplicó el pequeño.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo así? Seguro que ese día no estaba yo en mis cabales –el comentario hizo reír a los dos niños.

-Por fi… te prometo que me portaré bien y que me peinaré cuando me lo digas.

-Esto… -estaba claro que iba a decir que sí, ya que la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –añadió Buffy, volviendo a guiñarle el ojo.

-¿Sí?

-[¿Por qué sólo me pasan estas cosas a mí?] Qué remedio…

-¡Bien! –gritaron los dos pequeños.

-¿Y adónde vamos?

-Mi madre y yo íbamos a ir a un castillo de bolas –aclaró el rubio.

-¿Adónde? –la morena estaba descolocada.

-A un castillo de bolas… -le repitió su hijo viendo que su madre no se enteraba de nada.

-Eso ya lo había oído… ¬¬ -lo cogió en brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para…! Jajajajajaja

-¿Desde cuándo hay una cosa de esas aquí? Porque… que yo sepa eso no estaba hace unos cuantos años.

-No hace mucho, la verdad. Unos dos o tres años como mucho –dijo pensativa la rubia.

-Lo descubrimos el otro día por casualidad. ¿A qué sí, mami?

-Sí…

-Y como buena mamá que es, me prometió que hoy iríamos –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero mira que eres pelota –el niño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Está muy lejos? –el moreno estaba deseoso de llegar.

-No, a dos calles de aquí –miró a Buffy y esta asintió- ¡Tú la llevas! –le dio en el hombro a Dylan y salió corriendo. El moreno le imitó.

Era la segunda vez que se quedaban a solas. Aunque técnicamente era la primera, ya que en la anterior estaba Dylan. Anduvieron en silencio durante unos minutos sin saber de qué hablar. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, para acto seguido, mirar al frente y buscar a los dos pequeños. El nerviosismo podía con ellas y eran incapaces de ocultarlo del todo. Cualquiera que las viera, lo notaría en seguida. Por suerte para ellas, ninguna de las dos parecía notarlo.

Aunque no lo admitieran, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque tan solamente fueran unos segundos, se ruborizaban como si tuvieran otra vez 16 años. Podían notar ese nudo en el estómago, ese nerviosismo por estar tan cerca de la otra, ese sudor frío que recorría sus espaldas, sus respiraciones entrecortadas… Parecían haber olvidado todas esas emociones y sentimientos, enterrados tanto tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se iba a dejar llevar por ellos. Y mucho menos la morena, no podía. Simplemente no sería justo. Los sentían y los tenían, pero eso era todo. Nada más. No podían permitirse caer en esa tentación. El volver a ver a Buffy la había trastocado y empezaba a ser insoportable. Estar tan cerca de ella y no poder tocarla… la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Por su lado, la rubia no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Estaba muy confusa y no tenía muy claro que era lo que quería. No le gustaba estar tan contrariada. Se sentía impotente ante esta hecho. Siempre que estaba cerca de Faith le pasaba. Pensaba que ya estaba olvidado y que después de todo, estaba más que superado, pero estaba muy equivocada. Muy pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

Ambas sacudieron sus cabezas a la vez, intentado alejar esos pensamientos de sus mentes. Bastante tenían ya con cuidar a sus respectivos hijos, como para que ahora, estuvieran dándole vueltas a asuntos de tantos años atrás que, se suponía, ya estaban olvidados.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron que ya habían llegado al castillo de bolas. Ambas pusieron caras de sorpresa, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado. Era como si sus pies las hubiesen llevado hasta allí. Los que sí que no perdían el tiempo, eran los dos pequeños. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estos ya estaban en el mostrador y a punto de quitarse las zapatillas, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran y pudieran entrar de una vez. Después de pagar, los pequeños se quitaron sus zapatillas y se las dieron al chico que estaba en recepción. Les dio unas pulseritas con los números correspondientes a ellas; se las pusieron y echaron a correr, directos a la gran piscina de bolas que estaba en el centro de la enorme sala. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos, sus madres le hicieron ir a donde estaban ellas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –se quejó el moreno, que tenía el ceño fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos.

-No vale enfadarse, ¿de acuerdo? –el pequeño medio asintió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño-. Aquí dentro hace mucho calor y si te vas con el suéter puesto cogerás la pallola. Así que, dámelo y te quedas con la camiseta.

-Tú también, Daniel.

Los niños obedecieron a las cazadoras a regañadientes, porque les estaban quitando un tiempo precioso en el que ya podrían estar tirándose las bolas de colores. Después de haberse quitado el suéter y la chaqueta echaron a correr rápidamente, no fuera que sus madres les dijeran algo más.

-¡Mierda! –la rubia se giró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No he traído ninguna camiseta para que se cambie… -dijo más para sí que para Buffy.

-Yo he traído dos. Si quieres… -hizo una pausa y se la tendió a Faith-, te dejo una para Dylan.

-Esto… [¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…?] Gracias.

Desde donde estaban podían ver perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Les encantaba verlos reírse y quitar como lo estaban haciendo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Que se lo estaban pasando bien. De esta manera, evitaban tener que mirarse o hablarse. Aunque de vez en cuando, alguna que otra mirada de reojo se lanzaban mutuamente, sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, sabían de sobra que no podrían estar así todo el rato, hasta que se fueran. Ya que podrían estar horas ahí sentadas. Tarde o temprano tendrían que entablar una conversación. Aunque fuera sobre mesas y sillas.

Faith estaba muy nerviosa. Le sudaban las manos y no podía estarse quieta en el mismo sitio más de dos segundos. Intentaba mantenerse en constante movimiento. De vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas a la rubia como si quisiera captar su atención, pero rápidamente volvía a centrarse en los quehaceres del pequeño. Ella no iba ser quien diera el primer paso.

Por su parte, Buffy parecía un poco más tranquila que la morena. Sin embargo, en su interior estaba revolviéndose inquieta por estar tan cerca de su ex compañera. Podía notar sus miradas inquisidoras. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo con eso, era ponerla todavía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Solamente la tranquilizaba mirar como su hijo jugaba con el moreno. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que le hubiese gustado tener seis años y ninguna complicación. Sin responsabilidades ni sentimientos confusos. Cansada de tanto silencio, fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal todo? –hizo un gran esfuerzo por dirigirle la mirada.

-Bien… -dijo tímidamente.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a Sunnydale.

-Lo sé. Cuando salí de la cárcel me volvía Boston. Tampoco es que tuviese a muchos sitios a los que ir…

-[¡Mala idea! ¡Cambia el tema!] ¿Y cómo es que has vuelto?

La morena se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. No tenía muy claro que iba a decirle sobre su llegada a Sunnydale. Después de todo, la verdadera razón de haber vuelto, había sido porque quería verla una última vez. Aunque esta no era la idea que tenía en mente.

-No sé… supongo que para que Dylan vea donde pasé los mejores años de mi vida adolescente. Además, que echaba de menos el cementerio de Sunnydale, ¿para qué mentir? –las dos cazadoras se rieron. La tensión empezaba a desvanecerse.

-Sí, la verdad es que no ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Siguen estando los vampiros despistados y los que intentan dominar el mundo constantemente, abrir la boca del infierno… etc, etc, etc.

-Qué tiempos aquellos… -dio un suspiro y dirigió la atención a los pequeños. Buffy hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cuatro. A finales de año hará los cinco. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Cinco. En dos meses hará los seis.

-Vaya. Se llevan el mismo tiempo que nosotras –dijo con una sonrisa-. Bueno, más o menos –añadió.

-Sí –hizo una pausa-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la morena alzó una ceja-. Es mera curiosidad.

-Dispara.

-Cuando nos vimos ayer por la noche en el cementerio, ¿Dylan estaba contigo?

-Sí. Se viene siempre conmigo. Es algo que le apasiona.

-¿Cómo es eso? –a la rubia le picaba mucho la curiosidad.

-Al contrario que tú, yo no he tenido la suerte de tener una hermana menor, una amiga y un vigilante tan entregados que harían cualquier cosa por mí y cuidarían de Dylan mientras yo me iba a patrullar. Por suerte, durante los primeros meses, cuando era muy pequeño, podía dejárselo a una amiga. Es una gran amiga de cuando éramos pequeñas y no tuvo ningún problema en cuidarlo mientras estaba fuera. Y sí, sabe que soy cazadora. Pero cuando cumplió un año decidí que lo mejor sería que viniera conmigo. No podía abusar tanto de ella. Desde entonces, le encanta ir a patrullar.

-¿Y su padre?

-No sabe siquiera que existe. Fue una noche fatídica. Iba muy mal y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Tampoco tengo interés en que lo sepa. Fue un rollo de una noche.

-¿Y nunca te ha preguntado? –empezaba a sentirse como una maruja. Cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, lo era.

-Sí, pero no ha vuelto a salir el tema. Tampoco es que tenga mucho interés en conocerlo. [La verdad es que Amy ha hecho mucho por él. Nos tiene a las dos. No necesita a nadie más]. ¿Qué hay del de Danny?

-Tampoco lo conoce –la morena moviendo la cabeza animándola a que siguiese. Vaya par de cotillas-. Estuvimos juntos un año y poco. Cuando se enteró de lo de Daniel, se largó. Ninguno de los dos estuvimos muy involucrados, pero bueno…

-¿Y Danny?

-[Que manía tiene de decir todos los nombres con diminutivos…] Durante los primeros años estuvo un poco insistente, pero al ver que no conseguía lo que quería, se olvidó del tema.

-¿Entonces lo has criado tú sola?

-Sí y no. Dawn me ha ayudado mucho. Al igual que Willow, Tara y Giles. De vez en cuando se venía y jugaba con él, lo poco que aguantaba. Es que ya está mayor… -las dos soltaron una carcajada-. Para Daniel, Giles es como su abuelo.

-¡Vaya! Quien lo iba a decir de ese británico estirado… -dijo sonriendo.

-[Si es que no cambia…] Faith… -dijo en tono de aviso.

-¡Era broma!

-Se lleva muy bien con todos. En especial con Xander. Para la edad que tiene le toma mucho el pelo.

-Es Xander, ¿qué más se le puede pedir? Siempre tan inocentón, jejeje. Por cierto –dijo ya más en su salsa-, ¿qué ha sido de ese rubio oxigenado?

-¿Spike?

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-Sigue en el sótano ¬¬

La morena fue a contestarle, cuando los dos pequeños llegaron corriendo y riéndose a donde estaban las cazadoras. Parecían estar exhaustos, pero felices. Estaban sudando la gota gorda y respiraban entrecortadamente.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –Faith había visto la cara de su hijo y sabía que algo estaba tramando. Estaba a punto de pedir por esa boquita-. A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada… ¿por qué dices eso, mami?

-Porque para tu desgracia, no sabes poner cara de póker. Se te ve a la legua.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Era su postura favorita y Faith era incapaz de negarle nada cuando se ponía así. Estaba taaaaaan mono…

-Eso significa que tú también vienes a pedir algo.

-Noooo, que vaaaaa… -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Faith había cogido al pequeño en brazos y se había vuelto a sentar en la silla al lado de Buffy, sentando en sus rodillas a Dylan.

-A ver pillín, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? –le preguntó mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Nada –dijo tajante. Todavía seguía indignado.

-No seas mentiroso… -empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Para!

-[Que monos…] Ya que Dylan no puede hablar, hazlo tú. ¿Qué es lo que andabais tramando?

-¿Podemos ir a comer al McDonald's?

-Pero si eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¡¿Entonces eso es un sí? –al rubio le brillaban los ojos.

-Mmmmm… -dijo rascándose la barbilla- depende…

-¡Eso no vale! –Dylan había recobrado la compostura-. Mami, habías dicho que sí –le reprochó.

-Está bien… -acabaron por ceder las dos cazadoras. Quien hubiera dicho que dos cazadoras tan fuertes acabarían por ser derrotadas por dos renacuajos de cuatro y cinco años.

-A ver, dispara –dijo la morena. El pequeño la miró sin comprender-. Sé que quieres algo más…

-Díselo tú… -suplicó Dylan al rubio.

-¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Buffy alzando una ceja.

-¿Se puede venir Dylan a jugar esta tarde a casa? Así podrá conocer a la prima Neem.

-¿Prima? -¿Acaso Dawn también había tenido una hija?- ¿Dawn también…? –la miró un poco asustada.

-No. Se refiere a la hija que tienen Willow y Tara.

-Ammmm…. –la morena no salía de su asombro. De lo que se enteraba una en una mañana.

Después de haber convencido finalmente a los dos pequeños para cejaran en su empeño por quedarse, se pusieron en camino al McDonald's para comer, ya que a todos empezaban a rugirles las tripas. La mañana se les había pasado volando, y a la que se había querido dar cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Les había costado Jack y ayuda conseguir que Dylan y Daniel salieran del castillo de bolas sin montar ningún numerito. Por un momento casi habían tenido que meterse dentro y cogerlos ellas mismas.

El siguiente dilema al que se enfrentaban era decidir qué comer. Tardaron más de diez minutos en decidirse y otros tantos en pedir. Cuando por fin lo consiguieron, se encontraron el con su próximo problema: encontrar sitio para los cuatro. Era hora punta y el establecimiento estaba que se desbordaba. Después de estar de plantón por más de un cuarto de hora, dos bandejas y dos niños quejándose constantemente, consiguieron encontrar una mesa donde Jack perdió el gorro. Por suerte para ellas, el resto de la comida transcurrió más o menos tranquila.

Después de haber reposado durante un rato, se pusieron en camino a la casa Summers. Ninguna de las dos tenía problema alguno en mantener una conversación, siempre y cuando, los pequeños estuvieran con ellas. El problema venía cuando, como en ese mismo momento, los dos niños se adelantaban y hablaban de sus cosas, dejándolas completamente solas. Era entonces, cuando ninguna sabía qué decir o hacer para que el silencio no se apoderase de ellas. Ninguna de las dos estaba cómoda del todo, ya que, aunque por mucho que lo intentaran, los sentimientos y las emociones del pasado, volvían a sus mentes para atormentarlas.

En ese mismo momento, estaba en estado de shock. Había pasado toda la mañana con Buffy, hablando de sus cosas y de todo lo que habían hecho durante seis largos años. Si alguien le hubiese dicho, unos años atrás, que iba a estar así con la rubia, lo más probable es que lo hubiese tomado por un loco. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, caminando junto a ella, con sus hijos justo delante, de camino a su casa. Definitivamente, estaba teniendo un sueño muy, muy, muy extraño… El codazo de la rubia la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¿En qué piensas? –se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-¿Qué? –dijo medio aturdida.

-Que, qué te ronda por esa cabeza loca.

-Esto… nada… -levantó la vista al cielo-. No sé si es cosa mía, pero esto me resulta muy extraño, ¿a ti no? –miró ahora a su hijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No te parece extraño estar ahora hablando conmigo y con dos pequeños ahí delante?

-[No, es justo lo que quiero] Bueno… un poco sí. No es algo que me hubiese esperado ver –dijo sonriendo.

Después de una breve pausa, la morena volvió a hablar.

-Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada –la rubia la miró muy intrigada-, pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Es por Dylan. Él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que… -Buffy le había tapado la boca.

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir –la morena la miró agradecida-. No te preocupes. Eso está hecho.

-Gracias –dijo tímidamente.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –gritó el rubio.

La rubia se puso a rebuscar la llave en una pequeña mochila. Una vez la tuvo en la mano, se dispuso a abrir.

-Esto… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –la morena no estaba muy segura de querer entrar.

-Eso no será necesario.

-Pero mami, si acabamos de llegar… -se quejó Dylan.

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero…

-No hay peros que valgan –dijo abriendo la puerta-. Ya estamos aquí –dijo alzando la voz cuando entró por la puerta.

-Sí que habéis tardado. ¿Habéis comido fuera?

-¡Tía Willow! ¿Dónde está Neem?

-¡Hola pequeño! Está en el comedor esperándote –la pelirroja levantó la vista. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Soltó a su sobrino y se incorporó-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya! Que sorpresa! Pensaba que había subido este capitulo. Parece ser que no, pues nada, subire este y el siguiente. Gracias por leer ^^**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Sabía que no habían hecho bien en ir a la casa Summers. Esta simple aparición iba a ser motivo para una batalla campal con la pelirroja. Nunca se había llevado bien con Willow. Ni siquiera cuando todavía estaban en el mismo bando. Tampoco es que hubiera intentado ser muy amable con ella. Lo más probable es que el hecho de que hubiera intentado matarla en varias ocasiones hubiera sido un factor detonante para ese odio que le profesaba. Pero como se había temido, la pelirroja no iba a tener ningún tipo de miramiento o a contenerse estuviese Dylan o no.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir por aquí? ¡¿Cómo tienes la cara tan dura de presentarte en esta casa con todo lo que nos hiciste? –Willow estaba fuera de sí.

-Puedes gritarme, insultarme e incluso pegarme si te apetece. No voy a oponerme, pero lo que sí te pido es, por favor, que vayamos a otro sitio a hablar o a lo que sea –lo estaba intentando. De verdad que lo estaba. Pero parecía que la vía pacífica no parecía funcionar en absoluto.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú a pedirme nada a mí? ¿A cualquiera de nosotros? Intentaste matarnos a todos. En especial a Buffy. Lo que no sé es por qué estás aquí con ella. Eres una asesina y nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá cambiarlo nunca.

La morena había aguantado el chaparrón de acusaciones de la pelirroja como buenamente pudo. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Aunque le doliese era así. No iba a negarlo. Sin embargo, había pasado lo que ella había estado evitando durante cuatro años y desde que habían puesto un pié en Sunnydale. No soportaba que su hijo supiera todas las cosas malas que hizo años atrás, pero algún día se lo tendría que contar. Lo que realmente no quería era que se hubiera enterado por otra persona y de una manera tan brusca. Para ella, lo más importante en esos momentos, era su pequeño y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, ya fuera física o psicológicamente.

-Mami… -el moreno tiraba del camal de Faith- ¿Por qué dice esas cosas de ti?

-Nos vamos, Dylan.

-Vosotros no os vais a ningún lado –dijo la rubia tajantemente y con los puños apretados. Lo peor no había sido la reacción de su compañera, sino que había sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

-¿Pero qué dices Buffy? –la pelirroja no entendía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño? –Tara había aparecido al lado de Willow. La cara de sorpresa de la bruja al ver a Faith, lo decía todo-. ¿Faith?

-Hola Tara… -dijo en tono solemne.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mirarla siquiera? –la morena ignoró el comentario, centrándose en su hijo.

-Mami, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Faith lo cogió en brazos- ¿Dónde está Danny?

-Cariño, sé que ahora no lo entenderás, pero te lo explicaré más tarde ¿vale? –el pequeño asintió-. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos –sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, el brazo de Buffy le impedía que se fuera.

-No. Vosotros os quedáis –Buffy levantó la cabeza-. Will, creo que le debes una disculpa a Faith.

-¡¿Qué? –la pelirroja no salía de su asombro- ¡¿Pero qué dices? Jamás me disculparía ante alguien como ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Tara seguía sin entender nada. Buscó alguna respuesta en sus amigas- ¿Will? ¿Buffy?

-¡¿Qué soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que ahora te has puesto de su lado? ¿Con todo lo que nos hizo? ¡¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Qué le has hecho? –se dirigió esta vez hacia la morena.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver, al igual que su hijo tampoco. Te has pasado tres pueblos.

-Buffy, de verdad, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-¿Su hijo? –dijo con desprecio mientras miraba al pequeño-. Seguro que es igual que ella…

-Te había dicho de ir a otro lado –dijo ignorando ambos comentarios-. No creo que fuera muy difícil haber ido a otro sitio.

-Pues si ella no se va, nos vamos nosotras. No pienso permitir que ese niño –dijo señalando a Dylan con cara de desprecio-, esté cerca de Neem y mucho menos para que tenga algún tipo de influencia sobre ella. Ves a por Neem –dijo a Tara-, nos vamos. Además, ella no está en posición de pedirme nada. No tiene ningún derecho a ello. ¿No quería que se enterara él? Pues que no hubiese venido –dijo en tono mordaz-. Solamente he dicho la verdad.

La pelirroja se cubrió el rostro. Sus ojos sólo podían mostrar la incertidumbre y el desasosiego que la inundaban en esos momentos. El desconcierto escrito en su cara, lo decía todo. Nada más acabar la última frase, la mano de Buffy se había dirigido a la cara de Willow con un contundente _plafff_, dejándola con la boca abierta y sin poder creérselo del todo. Era la primera vez que la rubia le ponía la mano encima. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionada como ahora. Y todo por culpa de Faith. Siempre era su culpa. Siempre que ella y Buffy discutían o se dejaban de hablar, era culpa suya. Pero esto ya rozaba el colmo de los colmos. Si antes ya la odiaba de por vida, ahora era incapaz de escuchar su nombre sin evitar querer mandarle una maldición para toda la vida.

Habiendo Tara y Neem salido de la casa, Willow echó una última mirada asesina. Primero a Faith y luego a Buffy. Todavía no entendía el comportamiento de la que creía su mejor amiga. Despidiéndose rápidamente de su sobrino, las tres se subieron en el coche y se fueron.

Era increíble lo que había hecho. Todavía no se lo creía. Le había levantado la mano a su mejor amiga por defender a la morena. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco el mundo? ¿Acababa de defender a Faith frente a Willow? Jamás se lo habría imaginado. Puede que la llegada de la otra cazadora la hubiera trastocado un poco, vale mucho. ¿Pero tanto como para llegar a pegar a su amiga de toda la vida? Estaba claro que Willow se había sobrepasado la línea con creces. Toda la culpa era de Faith, no iba a quitarle la razón. Pero el pequeño Dylan no tenía la culpa por lo que hubiese hecho anteriormente su madre. Y si ella quería decírselo personalmente, unos años más adelante, la pelirroja no era quien para soltar semejante bomba. Sin contar el hecho de que se lo había prometido y había sido incapaz de cumplirlo.

Todavía sujetaba a su hijo entre sus brazos. Era incapaz de decir o hacer nada. La escena que acababa de presenciar la había dejado en un estado de shock del que no podía salir. Miraba estupefacta a su compañera, con Dylan tirándole de la manga para que reaccionara. Estaba empezando a replantarse varias cosas. Buffy la había defendido. Eso sí que la había pillado por sorpresa, y nada menos que de su mejor amiga. No era algo que se hubiese imaginado, ni en sus mejor tiempos con la rubia. Algo en su interior se revolvía nervioso nada más pensarlo. ¿Habrían vuelto todos esos sentimientos? ¿Esos sentimientos que había creído enterrados de por vida?

-¡Mami! –el rubio se acercó corriendo- ¿Por qué se han ido la Tía Willow, la tía Tara y la prima Neem? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

…

-Llevan así un buen rato… -fue la respuesta del moreno, y la única que obtuvo.

-¿Por qué? –no entendía nada.

-¿Qué? –la rubia volvió en sí.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? –su hijo la miraba muy preocupado.

-[Podría estar mejor…] Sí… -dijo mirando a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cosas de mayores, cariño –dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y entrando.

La morena la siguió como si de un zombie se tratase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los pequeños al ver que sus madres no reaccionaban ante nada, se zafaron de sus brazos como buenamente pudieron y se fueron corriendo al comedor a ver la tele. Mientras tanto, ambas cazadoras, en especial Faith, seguían sumergidas en sus pensamientos, sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaban.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, la puerta se abrió dando un golpe en la espalda de la morena, haciendo que reaccionara un poco. Por ella entró una sonriente, pero crecida Dawn, que chocó contra ella. Después de sacudir la cabeza y situarse, miró a la persona con quien había tropezado. Su cara fue todo un poema.

-¿Faith? –la susodicha se giró con la mirada perdida. Sabía que habían dicho su nombre, pero no sabía quien había sido- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-¿Es que nadie se cansa de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez? –la pequeña Summers la miró con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿Buffy? ¿Qué pasa?

-Faith ha venido a pasar el rato.

-Necesito que me dé el aire. Necesito pensar. ¡Dylan! –gritó- ¡Nos vamos!

Los dos niños al escuchar que los llamaban fueron corriendo.

-Pero mamá, me habías prometido que me podía quedar –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad –dijo apoyando a su amigo-. Mami, dile algo a tu amiga.

-Vale, ahora sí que me he perdido.

-¡Tía Dawn!

-¿Qué tal, pequeño?

-Bien. Este es mi amigo Dylan. Esta es mi tía –le dijo al moreno-, la hermana pequeña de mamá.

-¡Hola! –dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio eres el hijo de Faith?

-Esto… ¿Dawn? –la llamó su hermana.

-¿Sí?

-Ven un momentito. ¿Chicos, por qué no vais al salón a ver la tele?

-¡Sí! –gritaron al unísono.

Buffy se llevó a un lado apartado a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Buffy?

-Esto… ¿te podrías quedar un ratito con ellos?

Sí, claro. ¿Pero pasa algo? –preguntó mientras miraba de reojo a la cazadora morena- ¿No será…?

-No…

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Si Dylan no os molesta no me importa que se quede esta noche, siempre y cuando no haya ningún problema. Se lo prometí y me sabe mal tener que llevármelo.

-Tú también te puedes quedar –se quedaron en silencio-. Bueno… si quieres –añadió. Su hermana la miró y frunció el ceño.

-No, ahora necesito estar sola. Vendré mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Dylan es bastante madrugador.

-Esto… ¿Buffy?

-Ve con ellos. Luego te cuento –Dawn le echó una mirada de advertencia.

La pequeña de las Summers se fue directa al salón, dejando solas a las cazadoras.

-Necesito tomar el aire –dijo abriendo la puerta-. Vendré en un rato a despedirme de Dylan.

-No –la cogió por el hombro- espera, Faith. Voy contigo.

-Quiero estar sola.

-Me da igual.

Con un gesto de total desacuerdo, la morena salió de la casa seguida muy de cerca de Buffy. Ésta, dispuesta a no dejarla escapar, se dedicó a seguirla donde quiera que fuese. No iba a permitir que volviera a largarse sin decir nada. Era su oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Estaba más que claro, que la morena quería estar a solas. Sin embargo, no era el momento más indicado. No se lo recriminaba, pero huir no era la solución correcta. Era evidente que estaba dolida por lo que había dicho Willow, ella también lo estaría. No entendía cómo Faith había sido capaz de controlarse y no haberle dado un puñetazo. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la misma persona. Tampoco entendía por qué su mejor amiga seguía sin verlo. Como bien había dicho, el pequeño no tenía culpa alguna de los actos anteriores cometidos por su madre, y comprendía perfectamente que quisiera protegerlo de su pasado. Willow también tenía una niña, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese hecho algo así? La pequeña Neem tampoco sabía lo que ella había hecho cuando se convirtió en la Willow oscura. La intentaba proteger de todo lo malo que pudiese pasarle, ¿por qué Faith no iba a poder hacer lo mismo? No veía justo la forma de comportarse de su mejor amiga. Pero, por muy raro que sonase, lo único que quería en ese mismo momento era estar con la morena y consolarla. La verdad es que no era muy propio de ella, ya que no la había perdonado del todo. Aunque eso ahora no importaba.

Después de seguirla por más de diez minutos, vio donde se dirigía su compañera. En esos instantes estaba cabreada y con ganas de dar patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, y ¿qué mejor sitio que el cementerio de Sunnydale? Era una buena manera de descargar adrenalina y desahogarse de toda la mala hostia que le recorría todo su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

Sabía que Faith quería estar a solas, y dentro del cementerio intentó darle esquinazo un par de veces. Pero no lo consiguió. Parecía mentira que no supiese que era su cementerio, se lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Es más, se podría decir que era como su segunda casa. No iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de ella.

Mientras andaban, se iban cargando a varios vampiros que se metían en su camino. Aquellos que se le escapaban a Faith, se los cargaba Buffy, que se sentía en plena forma. No se había divertido tanto en años. Sin lugar a dudas, la había echado muchísimo de menos, en lo que a luchar se refería. A medida que avanzaban, la rubia podía notar como su compañera iba relajándose un poco más. Se notaba que estaba más cómoda y con más confianza, pero seguía enfadada. Buffy no podía más que mirarla de reojo y sentirse culpable, a pesar de que sabía que no era culpa suya. También sabía de sobra que no iban a cruzar más de tres palabras o incluso menos. Algo que con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Lo que más le gustaba de ir a cazar con la morena, eran sus conversaciones y sus insinuaciones cuando luchaban contra los vampiros. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que, a la que se había dado cuenta, un vampiro la había acorralado contra un árbol, incapaz de quitárselo de encima. Para cuando iba a sacar su estaca, ya se había convertido en polvo, quedando frente a ella Faith.

Era increíble lo que había cambiado en esos años. No tanto físicamente, como psicológicamente. Tenía exactamente la misma cara que cuando se fue. Igual de juvenil y jovial. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban los años pasados y las experiencias sufridas. Y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba enfada, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la atraía, en lo buena que estaba y en lo mucho que le ponía. Esa mirada salvaje que tenía pintada la morena en su rostro la estaba volviendo loca por momentos, y si no probaba esos esponjosos labios sabía que moriría. Después de todo, parecía que Dawn iba a tener razón. Esos antiguos sentimientos parecían haber vuelto para quedarse. Pero, ¿para bien o para mal? Eso era algo que todavía no sabía, pero que sin lugar a dudas, estaba deseando descubrir. Ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba era tener a la morena tan cerca. Podía notar como su pulso se aceleraba por momentos y su respiración se entrecortaba. Apenas estaban a unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra, tocándose así sus narices. Faith la miraba fijamente. La rubia era incapaz de seguir manteniéndosela y cerró los ojos.

Cada vez parecían estar más cerca. Buffy se sentía totalmente acorralada y muy vulnerable, frente a la morena, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado. Llevaba años deseando que su compañera reapareciese y así, retomarlo desde donde lo habían dejado. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, ya no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Faith. ¿Serían los mismos después de seis años? ¿Habrían cambiado? No es que lo hubiesen hablado en profundidad. Tampoco es que hubiese mucho de lo que hablar. Pero ambas sabían perfectamente que había algo. O al menos, eso creía Buffy. No pudo seguir más con sus cavilaciones, ya que la morena había desaparecido. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la cazadora estaba en el suelo forcejeando con otro vampiro, que la había agarrado por detrás y desequilibrado. Había empezado a llover.

Reaccionando lo más rápido que su cuerpo, en ese estado, se lo permitió, sacó su estaca de la chupa y se abalanzó sobre él, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Buffy cayó encima de Faith, quedando sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, casi rozándose. Sin embargo, ésta vez no se iba quedar sin hacer nada. Ésta vez, sería ella quien tomara la iniciativa. A pesar de lo decidida que estaba, el nerviosismo estaba haciendo acto de presencia, entorpeciendo su cometido. Notaba su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho, al igual que el de Faith. Algo que, definitivamente, no la ayudaba en absoluto. Se acercó un poco más, tentando su suerte y unió sus labios con los de la cazadora morena.

La lluvia caía, empapándolas completamente, mientras sus cuerpos, que ardían bajo sus ropas, seguían juntos. Sus lenguas mantenían una lucha incansable, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Las manos de Faith rodearon la cintura de Buffy inconscientemente. Después de varios minutos, la rubia, que había sido quien lo había empezado todo, se separó lentamente de su compañera, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. A esos ojos de color caramelo que tanto le gustaban. Era como si se hablaran a través de sus miradas. Algo que, como cazadoras, les había salvado el culo más de una vez. Podían decirse todo, y a la vez nada. Pequeñas gotitas caían de su nariz, precipitándose sobre Faith, que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del rostro de la rubia, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante por su mente.

De repente la morena se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Buffy se incorporara bruscamente y dando con su culo en el suelo. Después de salir de su estado de shock, sacudió la cabeza, se puso en pié y siguió a Faith que se había metido entre los arbustos, intentando esquivarla de nuevo, sin conseguirlo, de camino a la casa Summers. Volvieron en silencio, una al lado de la otra, mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo. A pesar de lo confusas que se encontraban en ese momento, podían notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban inevitablemente cada vez que se pillaban mirándose mutuamente. Sin embargo, la más confusa de las dos era Faith, ya que todo la había pillado por sorpresa. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido un día de lo más extraño. Su reencuentro con Buffy, el haber pasado toda la mañana con ella y su hijo, haber comido los cuatro juntos, la disputa entre ella y Willow, la consecuente marcha de las brujas y su hija, el increíble beso… demasiadas cosas para un mismo día.

Entraron por la puerta de casa completamente empapadas y sumergidas cada una en sus pensamientos. Nada más escucharlos, los niños fueron corriendo a recibirlas. Las cazadoras iban a cogerlos en brazos, pero recordaron que estaba lloviendo y que habían estado andando bajo la lluvia todo el camino de regreso a casa, y no era plan de empaparlos a ellos también. Así que los saludaron y Buffy subió a por unas toallas al piso de arriba para que pudieran secarse. Su hermana, al verla llegar, la siguió escaleras arriba. Tenía que hablar con ella y esta no iba a escaquearse.

-¿Buffy?

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Dawn? ¿Te han dado algún problema los pequeños?

-No –se quedó pensativa-. Sabes, jamás me hubiese imaginado a Faith con chiquillo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No tengo nada en contra de ella –se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de su hermana-. Es sólo… que me resulta extraño, no sé.

-A mí también, si te soy sincera. Solamente tiene un año menos que Daniel.

-Sí, lo sé. Hemos estado hablando los tres. Es un niño encantador y muy espabilado para su edad, además de muy educado.

-Es tal cual Faith –dijo más para sí que para su hermana.

-Está muy bien educado. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nadie diría que Faith es su madre.

-Que ella haya hecho todo lo que hizo años anteriores no significa que se mala o no sepa educar debidamente a su hijo –hizo una pausa-. Ha cambiado mucho.

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso, Buffy. Simplemente que no me lo esperaba de ella.

-¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado? –no le gustaba que hablaran mal de la morena. Era tarde y ya había discutido con Willow. No quería tener que discutir con su hermana también por el mismo tema-. Me voy abajo. Tengo que llevarle la toalla para que se seque un poco –dijo enfada y salió por la puerta.

-Buffy –fue detrás, cogiéndola por el brazo-. No quería que te enfadaras. Sólo saber qué es lo que intentas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sabes de sobra el por qué te lo pregunto. No quiero que pase como la última vez.

-No va a pasar como la última vez.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí –dijo tajante, intentando aparentar serenidad y determinación, aunque sabía que sus piernas parecían dos flanes -. Es mejor que no te metas –cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Faith y los pequeños.

Cuando estuvo bajo, Faith y los dos niños estaban correteando por la casa riéndose y gritando a pleno pulmón. Podía ver como la morena corría detrás de ellos intentando pillarlos, mientras los pequeños se escapaban y se iban cada uno por un lado, volviéndola loca. A pesar del alboroto que estaban montando, a Buffy le daba exactamente igual, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que la sonrisa de Faith no asomaba en su rostro con tanta sinceridad, y escuchar su risa era como música celestial para sus oídos. Verla jugar y perseguirlos de esa manera, la hacía derretirse. Era algo realmente tierno.

Se acercó hasta donde estaban los tres, que habían parado para coger un poco de aire, y le tendió a Faith una toalla para que se secara un poco. Ésta la aceptó y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, apartando rápidamente la vista cuando Buffy se la devolvió. Se quedaron en silencio. La morena levantó la vista otra vez mientras se secaba el pelo, para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Buffy. Las dos se quedaron observándose detenidamente, estudiándose, hasta que los dos pequeños llamaron su atención, haciéndolas reaccionar.

-Bueno… -después de haberse secado el pelo, le tendió la toalla a Buffy- creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Y tú –se agachó para ponerse a la altura del moreno-, pórtate bien, ¿eh?

-Pero mami, ¿por qué no te quedas? –le puso cara de pena.

-Esto… –no sabía qué decirle. La verdad seguro que no.

-Te puedes quedar, ya lo sabes –le dijo la rubia.

-Es que…

-Venga mami, quédate. ¿Sino, cómo voy a dormir contigo, eh? –la morena alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Pero cómo tienes tanto morro?

-¿Eso significa que te quedas? –preguntó el pequeño haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de su madre.

-Está bien… [Va a ser una noche muy interesante] -accedió finalmente.

-Muy bien [He conseguido que se quede a dormir, bueno, técnicamente ha sido Dylan, ahora solamente falta convencerla para que duerma conmigo y en mí cama. Estoy jodida] ¿Quieres algo de cenar? –la morena asintió y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Cuando entraron por la cocina, escucharon como los pequeños se tiraban en el sofá y encendían la televisión. Buffy se dirigió a la nevera, sacando dos botellas de cerveza y algo de picar y lo dejó en el banco, mientras Faith se sentaba en uno de los taburetes enfrente de ella. Ésta le ofreció una de las botellas de cerveza y se fue en busca de algo de pan. La morena desenroscó el tapón y le dio un largo trago, apoyó los codos en el banco y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Estaba siendo un día realmente agotador. Cuando Buffy volvió, escucharon de fondo las risas de sus hijos.

-Son inagotables –dijo sonriendo la rubia, obligando a Faith a levantar la cabeza y cogiendo su cerveza-. Estamos más cansadas nosotras que ellos. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Y que lo digas –dijo dando un trago-, estamos para el arrastre.

-¿Ya no fumas? –preguntó al ver que no sacaba ningún cigarrillo. Algo que acostumbraba mucho a hacer con una cerveza en la mano.

-Nop. Lo dejé por el bien de Dyl.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos, cuando la pequeña de los Summers irrumpió en la cocina.

-¿Buffy?

-¿Sí? –dijo un poco sobresaltada.

-Me voy con Aidan –Dawn le echó una mirada de advertencia al ver la situación-, nos vamos al cine.

-Está bien, intenta no llegar muy tarde.

-Cuando acabe la película, Aidan me traerá con el coche.

-No seas tan mandona –interrumpió la morena- ya es lo bastante mayorcita como para saber cuándo llegar a casa –le guiñó un ojo.

-Tú no te metas ¬¬ -le asestó un patada por debajo de la mesa en la espinilla.

-Eso ha dolido…

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya que no tengo ganas de llevarme ningún golpe de la inminente disputa.

-Qué graciosa… -dijo Buffy mientras Faith alzaba una ceja.

-Por cierto, había pensado en pasar la noche en casa de Aidan –lo dejó caer.

-Está bien…

-Gracias Buffy ^^ -le dio un beso y se fue más feliz que una perdiz.

Después de haber cenado, las dos cazadoras se dirigieron al salón con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Las dejaron en la mesita, al lado del sofá, y se dirigieron hacia los pequeños para acostarlos, ya que se había hecho muy tarde para ellos. Recogieron la cocina, y subieron los cuatro arriba, a la habitación de Daniel. El rubio le prestó uno de sus pijamas a Dylan, que tampoco le venía tan grande e intentaron acostarlos. Para ser las elegidas, les costó Jack y ayuda poder con ellos y meterlos en la cama. Cuando al final lograron que se quedaran quietecitos, las cazadoras apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta. Bajaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. La morena más bien se dejó caer.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio analizando minuciosamente el ajetreado y extraño día que habían tenido. Con las piernas colgando de uno de los brazos del sofá y medio repantigada que estaba Faith, la rubia no podía más que estar sentada en una esquinita y nada cómoda para su gusto. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a su compañera que parecía no darse cuenta de nada ni darse por aludida.

A pesar de estar relativamente "cómoda" en su propio sofá, no podía quejarse. Había conseguido que la morena se quedara a pasar la noche y tampoco reprochárselo, ya que era algo tan característico suyo y lo había echado tanto de menos, que estaba más que contenta de poder volver a vivirlo después de tantos años sin verse. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ella, y ya no solamente físicamente hablando, sino también psicológicamente, ya que seguía exactamente igual. Igual de cabezota, de rebelde, de acaparadora, de contestona... y una larga lista. Cuando estaba a punto de quejarse y reprenderla, la voz de Spike resonó en el vestíbulo.

-¿Buffy? -asomó su rubia cabellera oxigenada.

-Vaya, vaya... mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿No te cansas de gorronear? -Faith se incorporó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -sin embargo, cuando dirigió la pregunta a la morena, dirigió su cara de interrogación hacia Buffy.

-Ha venido a pasar el día -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme? -preguntó Faith con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El vampiro rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Buffy.

-¿Dónde están Daniel y Dawn? -la morena lo ignoró y volvió a repantigarse en el sofá.

-Dawn ha salido con Aidan, como casi todas las noches, y Daniel está arriba dur...

A la rubia no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que una estampida de búfalos, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvieron los allí presentes, bajaba por las escaleras en dirección al salón.

-¡Tío Spike! -el pequeño salvó los tres últimos escalones y fue directo al vampiro cuan relámpago, saltando en su regazo.

-¡Vaya! Mira quién está aquí -dijo cogiéndolo en brazos- ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo ya, o qué?

-Es que no podíamos dormir... -puso carita de ángel, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

-¿Podíais? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Es verdad, que tú no conoces a mi amigo Dylan.

-¿Dylan? ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? -preguntó levantando una ceja y mirando a la rubia.

La respuesta a su pregunta bajó los últimos escalones, donde había estado todo el rato debido a su timidez, e hizo aparición en el salón, haciendo que Faith se incorporara. El pequeño fue directamente hacia su madre, donde se subió a su regazo y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la morena. Spike abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin articular sonido alguno. Si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, estaba casi seguro de que estaba viendo al doble de Faith. Solamente que en pequeñito y en chico. Tenían los mismos ojos color caramelo y el mismo pelo, sólo que Dylan lo llevaba corto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Spike, fue la pequeña nariz respingona del moreno, exactamente igual a la de su madre. Sin lugar a dudas lo más característico de los dos, junto a sus ojos, que los hacían iguales, si se les cubría la boca.

No le hacía falta preguntar la relación que compartían los dos, pero era como si necesitara la confirmación por parte de las cazadoras. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el rubio saltó de sus brazos y se fue corriendo a por Dylan, que seguía en el regazo de Faith, medio dormido. Lo zarandeó un poco y lo cogió del brazo, tirando de él para que lo siguiera. Refunfuñando, el pequeño lo siguió a regañadientes, plantándose ambos delante de Spike.

-Mira tío, te presento a mi amigo Dylan -el susodicho se restregaba soñoliento el ojo con la mano, mientras miraba a ese rubio oxigenado que le devolvía la mirada.

-Es mi hijo -dijo Faith con una sonrisa al ver el rostro del vampiro.

El vampiro había abierto la boca para hacer un comentario, pero la morena había sido más rápida, ahorrándole la pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que había visto a Dylan y a Faith. Sin embargo, la morena tenía algo en mente más divertido que ver la cara de Spike como si intentara descifrar una ecuación de segundo grado. La cazadora llamó al pequeño y le susurró algo al oído que sólo él pudo escuchar. Acto seguido, el moreno se fue directo hacia el vampiro y le dio una patada en la entrepierna y se fue corriendo al lado de su madre.

-¡¿Pero qué coño...? -estaba sin palabras y miraba a Faith con cara de pocos amigos- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Se puede saber por qué le has dicho? -Buffy la miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras la morena se descojonaba en el sofá, incapaz de hablar.

Debido al inesperado golpe asestado por Dylan, el rubio se había transformado sin poder evitarlo, cambiándole el rostro al de vampiro. Cuando el pequeño lo vio, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y miró a su madre, subiéndose en su regazo.

-¡Ahí va! -no podía creérselo. Lo cual era normal ya que nunca había visto a nadie convertirse en vampiro. Lo normal era verlos ya así- ¡Mami! ¡Tenías razón!

-Claro que sí -dijo, mientras intentaba coger aire-, yo siempre la tengo. Y ahora a dormir, que ya va siendo hora de que los dos descanséis. Ya habéis vivido muchas emociones para una noche.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los dos a la vez y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

Una vez desaparecieron, Spike miró a las dos cazadoras sacudiendo la cabeza y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Faith. Ésta no hacía más que aguantarse la risa como bien podía, mientras Buffy le pinchaba con el dedo en el costado para que recobrara la compostura. El rubio se volvió esta vez hacia la rubia, ya con su cara como humano, hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida. Antes de que saliera por la puerta Faith le lanzó un beso haciéndole la puñeta y riéndose. Abrió la puerta y salió, maldiciendo y diciendo improperios, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Estarás contenta, ¿no? -se giró hacia Faith.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -se hizo la loca.

-Por nada...

-Jajaja -no se pudo aguantar más- es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le has dicho a Dylan? -más que enfada, tenía curiosidad.

-Que si le arreaba una patada en los huevos le cambiaría la cara, literalmente -hizo una pausa para recordar la cara que había puesto Spike-, y vaya si lo ha hecho.

-Si es que no cambias... -dijo más para sí que para ella.

-Nope -se levantó del sofá- ¿puedo pillar otra cerveza?

-Claro, sírvete tú misma.

-Gracias, B. Por cierto, ¿te importa si hago una llamada?

-No. Ya sabes donde tienes el teléfono -siguió a la morena-. Voy a preparar la cama.

Faith no escuchó el último comentario ya que tenía la cabeza metida dentro del frigorífico, rebuscando, ya que parecía que las cervezas se habían esfumado sin más. Mientras cerrada la nevera vio, ante sus narices, que las birras estaban en la puerta. Después de maldecir y decirse lo inútil que era, cogió una y se fue al salón, directa a coger el teléfono. Dejó la botella y se dispuso a marcar el número. Sin embargo, había algo que se lo impedía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante las indicaciones que le dictaba su cerebro. Sólo podía verse temblar de pies a cabeza, y nada tenía que ver con la ingesta del poco alcohol que tenía en sangre. Estaba sobria, o todo lo sobria que se podía estar con un par de cervezas. No entendía el por qué de ese estado. No estaba haciendo nada malo, no tenía el por qué sentirse culpable por nada. Vale, tenía que admitir que esos sentimientos que, años atrás había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, habían vuelto y empezaba a sentir cosas por Buffy, otra vez. Esos malditos sentimientos tocando los huevos, como siempre. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo varias veces y descolgó el teléfono un poco más tranquila. Marcó el número y dio tono de llamada.

-Sí, soy yo. Nada, decirte que en dos días saldremos para allá -hizo una pausa. Seguía temblando como un flan. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no siguiera el tembleque de su cuerpo. Lo que no sabía era que la rubia la estaba escuchando, justo al otro lado de la puerta-. No, estoy en casa de una amiga. Sí, hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo. Pero ya está todo solucionado -se apresuró a decir-. Pasaremos aquí la noche y en dos días nos veremos. Sí, en el sitio de siempre -la morena sonrió-. Yo también. Nos vemos. No te preocupes, se lo diré. Adiós -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Faith se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, indecisa de si colgarlo o no. Por su mente fluía un gran reguero de pensamientos y sentimientos, entrelazados entre sí, volviéndola loca. No entendía por qué no era capaz de mantenerlos bajo control como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Estaba más confusa que en toda su vida, y no le gustaba ni un pelo esa sensación. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó entrar a Buffy.

-¿Va todo bien? -entró en la estancia con una botella de cerveza en la mano, poniéndose a su lado-. ¿Faith?

-...

-Faith -le cogió el teléfono de la mano y lo colgó- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? -volvió en sí un poco desorientada-. Sí, sólo un poco aturdida.

-Ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones.

-[No tienes que jurarlo...] Vaya que sí.

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco.

-Voto a favor -en el rostro de Buffy se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, vamos -dijo dirigiéndose hacia los escalones.

La morena se quedó justo donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. ¿La seguía o no? Su mente decía que no. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario y deseaba seguirla.

-¿Te pasa algo? -se giró la cazadora al ver que Faith no iba detrás de ella.

-Mmmm esto... ¿dónde voy a dormir? [No lo digas, no lo digas...] -cruzó los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

-En mi cuarto.

-[¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Definitivamente, esto no va a salir nada bien] Yo... pen-pensaba que i-iba a dormir... en el so-sofá.

-En ese artefacto de tortutra es imposible dormir. Te lo digo por propia experiencia. A no ser que quieras, claro, ir al hospital para que te recoloquen la espalda. Además -añadió dirigiéndose hacia ella-, no hay más camas disponibles. No creo que a Dawn le importe mucho, la verdad, pero lo más probable es que vengan aquí, como casi siempre...

-Pero si ha dicho que se iban a casa del tal Aidan -la cortó.

-Sí, pero al final acaban aquí, porque la madre de Aidan no los deja dormir en la misma cama y además, aquí están más cómodos y más anchos, ya que la cama es más grande.

-Que hermana más moderna, ¿no? -dijo de cachondeo.

-Mira que eres pelota ¬¬

-Cosas que pasan. ¿Qué decías?

-Pues eso, que la de Dawn imposible. En la de Willow y Tara, visto lo visto esta tarde, ni de coña -Faith no pudo estar más de acuerdo, asintiendo-. Y no creo que quieras dormir en el sótano con Spike -a la morena se le puso la piel de gallina con sólo pensarlo. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza poniendo cara de asco.

-Está bien, me has convencido [De aquí no va a salir nada bueno, como si lo viera. ¿Quién me manda quedarme?] -las dos subieron las escaleras de camino al cuarto de Buffy. La primera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la otra con cara de susto.

Faith no sabía si reír o llorar. Desde que se habían conocido, había soñado con poder dormir en la misma cama que Buffy, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No es que no quisiera, porque lo estaba deseando, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero teniendo en cuenta su historia, no era muy buena idea. Eso sin contar los malditos sentimientos que habían aparecido recientemente para tocarle los huevos. El haber visto a Buffy, conocido a su hijo, y ella al suyo, y haber pasado el día juntas, era más que suficiente para un mismo día. Pero claro, ahí estaba el maldito karma para meter el dedo en la yaga, si cabía un poco más. ¿Acaso podría ser peor? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza a la morena mientras entraba en el cuarto detrás de Buffy.

Pero claro, siempre que se hace esa pregunta, siempre, siempre, las cosas van a peor. Y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Su respuesta llegó cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio como la rubia empezaba a despelotarse justo delante de sus narices, quedándose en ropa interior y acercándose a ella. Pudo notar perfectamente como sus bragas se humedecían ante la espectacular vista que se extendía ante sus ojos. Un ardiente deseo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo a medida que sus pensamientos iban tomando un giro mucho más caliente. Buffy cogió la toalla que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y se envolvió con ella. Acto seguido, Faith vio como las bragas de la rubia caían al suelo y con ellas el sujetador. La morena no sabía qué era mejor, si mantener sus pensamientos a raya y dejar de pensar en lo que le haría en ese momento, que no le ayudaba en absoluto, o simplemente, ignorarla por completo, y hacer como si todo fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin embargo, era su cuerpo el que hablaba por ella. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, retumbando los latidos en sus oídos. Estaba casi segura de que Buffy podía escucharlos sin ningún problema. Un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo y la hacía estremecerse. Mira que había estado con gente en su vida, ya fueran chicos o chicas, pero era la rubia la que hacía que pareciese una adolescente en celo con todas las hormonas remoloneando por todo su ser.

Tan sumergida estaba en intentar controlar su furia interna y no tirarse encima de ella, que no se enteró de lo que le decía.

-Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, ¿necesitas algo? -la morena , como si de un acto reflejo y algo automático se tratase, negó con la cabeza. Sin saber muy bien que le habían dicho-. Muy bien, no tardaré -acto seguido, desapareció por la puerta de baño que, para colmo, estaba dentro de la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo Buffy tenía baño propio? Eso era nuevo. Aunque, después de seis años, era normal que algunas cosas hubieran cambiado. Aun así, esa situación no la ayudaba en absoluto con su pequeño "problema".

Mientras escuchaba correr el agua en la puerta contigua, su mente ya volaba libre por el país de Buffyland, donde tantas veces había estado y con el que tanto había soñado en sus años de instituto y en años posteriores. Podía ver claramente a la rubia completamente desnuda ante ella, mirándola lascivamente y llamándola a que se acercara, con su dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo. Si ya estaba mojada de por sí, después de esa imagen mental, cierta parte de cuerpo empezaba a reclamar un poco de atención.

Aprovechando que la rubia acababa de meterse en la ducha y que estaría por lo menos de quince a veinte minutos (después de tantos años, la conocía demasiado bien) y que los pequeños estaban en sus respectivas camas y durmiendo, se tiró en la cama, deshaciéndose rápidamente de sus botas, pantalón y camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior. Sabía que no era el mejor sitio, ya que la rubia podría pillarla en cualquier momento, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos y, después de la patrulla de hacía unas horas, el beso que habían compartido las dos cazadoras y el desnudo casi completo de Buffy, hacía que se corriese. Sobre todo el último acontecimiento. Además, solamente de pensar que su compañera estaba justo al lado, completamente desnuda, bajo la ducha, hizo que, una vez más, acabara mojando más sus bragas.

Cerciorándose que, ambas puertas, tanto la del baño como la de la habitación de Buffy, estaban cerradas, se acomodó en la cama, dejando apoyada la espalda en la cabecera, medio recostándose y doblando las rodillas, se bajó las ya de por sí húmedas bragas y todo en su interior vibró de puro placer. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus pensamientos más calientes de la rubia, mientras que sus manos hacían su trabajo, rozándole de vez en cuando su susceptible clítoris y su entrada. Cada vez más excitada, introdujo lentamente su dedo índice, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente. Su mente no hacía más que volar libre, imaginándose a una Buffy completamente desnuda y desprotegida ante sus caricias, bajo la ducha. Su dedo se movía dentro de ella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo pedía más y obedeciendo a sus deseos, introdujo el segundo y comenzó a moverlos a un ritmo más marcado, disfrutado de la sensación que la embriagaba en esos momentos. Podía notar como la palma de su mano, rozaba de vez en cuando el clítoris, haciéndola estremecerse. Eran sensaciones que disfrutaba de verdad. Las había vivido muchas veces, pero siempre que tenía que ver con Buffy, eran muy diferentes. Eran realmente especiales.

Al ver que ya estaba a punto, movió sus dedos a un ritmo más frenético. Cada vez se corría más, mientras una abrumadora sensación de placer la sobrecogía y se apoderaba de ella. Estaba al límite. Empezaba a no poder controlarse y sabía que sus gemidos se hacían cada más audibles. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar al clímax.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no se había dado cuenta de que el agua había dejado de correr en la puerta de al lado. Lo que significaba que Buffy ya había acabado, y no tardaría en salir. La rubia abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo, pensando que Faith ya estaría dormida, ya que hacía rato que no la escuchaba. Sin embargo, a medida que iba abriendo la puerta, una respiración entrecortada se hacía cada vez más audible. Preocupada, la abrió por completo, encontrándose a la morena en el momento cumbre de su orgasmo. Conforme había abierto la puerta la cerró, casi dando un portazo. Se apoyó contra ella y se dejó caer en el suelo, quedándose sentada. ¡No era posible lo que acababa de ver! ¡Faith estaba masturbándose en su cama! ¡Sin ella! Las imágenes iban y venían en su mente. Un calor empezó a sobrecogerla. Las bragas limpias que acababa de ponerse, estaban para tirar a lavar y la ducha que se había dado no le había servido de nada. Pero lo peor de todo había sido ver como llegaba al orgasmo.

Eso había sido superior a sus fuerzas. Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las imágenes. Se deshizo torpemente de sus ropas, tirándolas al suelo y metiéndose de nuevo en la ducha. Se sentía húmeda y cachonda. Tan pronto empezó a correr el agua, se penetró.

La morena se desplomó en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba realmente cansada y con motivo. Mientras un agradable hormigueo recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que estaría en la cama de Buffy y mucho menos, que acabara de masturbarse en ella. Ahora mismo se sentía en las nubes. Con mucho pesar, se subió las braguitas, no fuera que saliera su compañera, y se recostó.

Iba a dormir como un bebé... A pesar del calor que tenía, se tapó con la sábana y esperó a que llegara la rubia. No sabía exactamente cuánto hacía que la cazadora había desaparecido por la puerta del baño, pero no era muy normal que siguiera dentro. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó, pegando la oreja. Al no escuchar nada, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Buffy? -no hubo respuesta- ¿Estás bien?

Después de esperar unos minutos y no obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a hablar.

-Voy a entrar

-¡NO! -la morena frunció el ceño-. Es decir, ahora salgo -dijo medio ahogada. Acto seguido, se abrió la puerta y por ella salió Buffy con una camiseta rosa muy ajustada y unos shorts a juego. A la morena se le cayó la baba nada más verla. Tanto que casi no podía articular palabra.

-¿Y... e-esa... ca-cara? -tartamudeó- ¿ha... pasa-sa-do algo?

-(Pues... déjame que piense. ¡Ah, sí! Que por tu culpa me ha tocado ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, otra vez, sólo por el mero hecho de haberte visto masturbándote en MÍ cama y, por supuesto, haber tenido que acabar el trabajo. Nada del otro mundo) Nada... -salió, pasando por su lado, con la toalla en el hombro.

Faith se quedó clavada donde estaba, sin poder moverse. Notaba cómo ese calor abrasante tan conocido, la envolvía por completo, haciendo de las suyas, otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso a pensar en otras cosas. No podía estar en ese estado, ya que iba a dormir con ella y tenía que controlarse un poco o se le echaría encima. Lo mejor sería ir al baño y lavarse la cara.

Mientras estaba en el baño, escuchó cómo Buffy cerraba la puerta del cuarto y la llamaba. Debía haber vuelto de tener la toalla. Con la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz e intentando que la voz no le temblase, le dijo que ya salía, mientras cerraba el grifo y se sentaba en la taza del váter a meditar. No podía dejar que le afectara tanto. No estaba bien. Estaba claro que los sentimientos seguían ahí, pero ella ya había pasado página, al igual que Buffy. Bastante había tenido ya con el "problemilla" de antes como para dejar que esto fuera a más. El problema que tenía era que la conexión que tenían seguía ahí, tan fuerte como el primer día, y eso era algo, que no la ayudaba en absoluto. Había veces que parecía sentir lo mismo que la rubia, y era realmente chocante. Después de respirar profundamente durante varios minutos, se levantó y se dispuso a salir del baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Buffy ya estaba en la cama, esperándola, ya que le había dejado un hueco a su lado. Se recostó, dándole la espalda e intentó no pensar en lo realmente cerca que estaban la una de la otra y que, con el mínimo movimiento, sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Cuando ya estaba más o menos calmada, notó cómo la mano de Buffy se posaba suavemente en su cintura. Era un tacto agradable y sentía su piel arder bajo su roce. La rubia hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo pulgar, haciéndole cosquillitas. Se sentía en el cielo, pero a la vez en el infierno. Estar en esa situación y no poder tocarla como a ella le gustaría, la estaba matando.

-¿Estás bien? -dos gotas de sudor frio surcaron su frente. Estaba segura, Buffy había notado lo tensa que se había puesto cuando esta había pasado su mano por su cintura.

-(Solamente de pensar que te tengo al lado y no poder tocarte, me está matando. Sin contar que me encantaría poder abalanzarme sobre y follarte hasta quedar exhaustas. Pero sí, estoy genial) Sólo cansada...

-Durmamos entonces -dijo apagando la lamparita de noche y tapándolas a las dos mejor con el cubre.

-(Habla por ti...) Hmmmm

La morena se despertó con el olor que desprendía el champú de Buffy: melocotón. Le encantaba ese champú. Después de tantos años y seguía utilizando el mismo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se estaba tan a gustito y calentito bajo las sábanas... Enseguida supo el por qué de esa sensación. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, llamaron al timbre, despertando así a la cazadora rubia. Ésta gruñó y se acomodó más en el regazo de Faith. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando el momento. Se estaba tan a gustito... El timbre volvió a sonar. Bajo las sábanas se escuchaban los quejidos de la rubia, que asomó la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados. Estaba taaaaaaaaaaaan mona... A Faith se le caía la baba. Iba a necesitar un buen pozal para poder recogerla toda.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? -se incorporó un poco, o por lo menos lo intentó. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta en la posición que estaba.

La cara que puso cuando vio la situación, embobó a la morena de mala manera. Con el ceño fruncido y cara de no entender nada, se dirigió a su compañera, que estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por no besarla de lo adorable que estaba.

Habían dormido toda la noche abrazadas, con Buffy en los brazos de Faith. Con razón se estaba tan a gusto. Ya sabía por qué no había pasado frío. La morena era como una estufa. Se separaron rápidamente al ver cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría de par en par y, por ella, aparecían los dos pequeños. Se quedaron parados en el umbral sin saber qué hacer. Faith sonrió a Dylan y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que se acercase. Éste obediente, fue con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Te ha despertado el timbre? -lo subió a su regazo.

-Un poquito... -dijo mientras ponía el dedo índice y el pulgar muy juntos.

-¿Un poquito? -la morena alzo una ceja.

-Es que estábamos viendo la tele -dijo sonriendo con complicidad el rubio. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Será Dawn, que se habrá dejado las llaves, otra vez -puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, la tía Dawn está en su cama con Aidan.

La rubia puso cara de póker. Spike era imposible que fuera, ya que por las horas que eran, ya debía estar durmiendo en el sótano y Willow... estaba claro que no iba a volver a pisar la casa hasta que estuviera segura de que Faith había desaparecido para siempre. Intrigadas como estaban, bajaron las escaleras con los pequeños en sus brazos y abrieron la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, la mandíbula de Faith se desencajó por completo y su cara fue todo un poema.

-¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Faith, ¿quién es? -la rubia no entendía nada.

-Es la novia de mi mamá -aclaró el moreno.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno... sé que han pasado mil años desde que actuliazara algo de este fic, pero al final he tenido inspiracion de nuevo y aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Se que no es mucho, pero mas vale eso que nada. Solo decir, que tengo uno nuevo que, espero, no tardare mucho en subir el primer capitulo. En cuanto a este, decir que lo que esta en cursiva, a excepcion de la parte final, son los pensamientos de Faith. En fin... eso es todo, os dejo de aburrir. Gracias por leer ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que, a medida que se hacía más largo, se hacía más incómodo para las tres chicas. Buffy estaba en estado de shock. Faith no podía más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin articular sonido alguno y Amy pasaba su mirada de una a otra. Parecía que las cazadoras no se habían percatado que iban vestidas conforme se habían ido a dormir. Es decir, en paños menores, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a la morena.

-Te vas a constipar –dijo Amy todavía en el umbral de la puerta.

A la morena le costó unos minutos procesar la información que se le estaba ofreciendo. Acto seguido, bajó la mirada un poco despistada hacia sus pies y, poco a poco, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el comentario de Amy. Después de oír el timbre habían bajado conforme se habían levantado y no se había puesto nada encima, con lo que solamente llevaba la camiseta de tirantes blanca y la ropa interior.

Se encogió de hombros mientras el pequeño saltaba de sus brazos a los de la recién llegada. Faith se quedó donde estaba sin saber muy bien qué contestar a Amy. Después de todo lo que le había contado sobre Buffy y ella, toda su historia, todo lo que habían pasado juntas… con lo que llevaba puesto, o mejor dicho, lo que no llevaba, no reforzaba en absoluto la frase de "esto no es lo que parece". Pero poner como escusa que la rubia si que llevaba su pijama (compuesto básicamente por unos shorts y una camiseta), no era una idea muy brillante. Además que, por la cara de Amy, no parecía muy de su gusto el pijama extremadamente corto de Buffy.

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo Faith.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo, la morena se había perdido al final de las escaleras, escabulléndose de todo el meollo. Muy propio de ella, pensaron ambas chicas. Y no iban mal encaminadas. Lo último que quería la morena era una confrontación delante de Buffy. No entendía por qué se había presentado allí, sin más, de esa forma y sin avisar. No era propio de ella. Hablaron anoche y quedaron que en dos días Dylan y ella volverían a Boston. ¿Qué necesidad había para presentarse tan repentinamente?

Después de que Faith se hubiera esfumado, Buffy bajó a Daniel, dejándolo en el suelo e invitó a Amy a entrar, acompañándola al salón. Acto seguido, se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que subir a cambiarse. Estaba claro que la inesperada invitada no parecía estar muy de acuerdo en que se fuera, ya que sabía de sobra que iba a ver a Faith y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero estaba en su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Con unas sonrisas de lo más forzadas, asintieron con la cabeza y Buffy desapareció por el mismo sitio que lo había hecho la morena hacía unos minutos. Antes de entrar en su cuarto se asomó al de su hermana y comprobó que, tanto Dawn como Aidan, seguían durmiendo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Dentro, encontró a Faith sentada en el borde de la cama, con la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ir y abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero eso era completamente imposible. Llamó con los nudillos en la puerta abierta para que así, la morena supiera de su presencia, aunque lo más probable es que ya lo supiera. Asintiendo, entró y se sentó a su lado. Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio. Últimamente era lo que más compartían. Silencio. De todas formas no es que hubieran sido nunca muy habladoras, ya que siempre eran sus puños los que acababan hablando por ellas. Sin embargo, se estaba bien y no se podían quejar. Faith fue la primera en hablar.

-Necesito que te quedes con Dyl. Sólo será por unas horas –levantó su rostro y miró a Buffy fijamente.

-Sin problemas. Tanto como necesites –le mantuvo la mirada. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Faith le contestó a la pregunta que le había estado rondando por la mente desde que Amy había aparecido en escena.

-Es una vieja amiga de Boston. Nos conocimos hace muchos años, cuando éramos unas niñas. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos y solíamos quedar a menudo –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Durante unos años, cuando vine a Sunnydale y pasó todo lo demás: la traición, el cambio de cuerpo, la cárcel…, perdimos el contacto. Pero cuando me quedé embarazada, acudí a ella. No sabía a quien más podía pedir ayuda. Para entonces, toda mi familia ya había muerto. Le conté todo sobre la elegida, los vampiros, mi destino y toda la mierda esa. Al principio flipó bastante –recordó con una tímida sonrisa-, pero luego me ayudó mucho. Sobre todo en lo referente a Dyl, y él la quiere mucho. Supongo que siempre hubo algo entre nosotras –dijo en apenas un susurro.

La morena no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sus miradas no se habían apartado en ningún momento. Se había perdido en esos ojos verdes otra vez y la sensación de paz que la inundaba cada vez que los miraba, le recordaba que los sentimientos que había creído olvidados y enterrados, volvían para darle la patada en el culo y confundirla aún más si se podía. Todavía recordaba las miradas que compartían cada vez que entrenaban en la biblioteca. Miradas que pasaban desapercibidas a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Incluso los zumbidos que recorrían su espina dorsal cada vez que la veía aparecer por el umbral de la puerta cuando iba a recogerla para la patrulla nocturna. Zumbidos que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguían igual de fuertes que el primer día. Una avalancha de sentimientos se entremezclaba en su ser, consiguiendo hacer un gran coctel que estaba a punto de estallar. Por un lado estaba Amy, su amiga de la infancia y pareja (más o menos) en la actualidad. Y por otro estaba Buffy, su gran amor de juventud, a la que, aún queriendo negarlo, seguía queriendo después de tantos años.

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, ignorando toda orden que dictaba su cerebro. Notaba cómo su cuerpo se movía, también haciendo caso omiso de lo que se le decía, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Podía verse, como si de un espectador se tratase, cómo se inclinaba y cómo Buffy hacía lo mismo. Cómo sus labios se juntaban con los de la rubia en un tierno beso, y cómo pequeños escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. El beso era lo más tierno y tímido que nunca antes había experimentado. Era un beso por el que había esperado más de seis años. Y ahora que por fin estaba pasando, ambas notaron como un gran peso se les quitaba de encima, quitándoles la tensión que durante tantos años, se había ido acumulando.

La rubia notaba como la lengua de Faith le pedía permiso para entrar, lamiéndole el labio inferior. Ésta le permitió el acceso abriendo un poco los labios y dejando la vía libre a la morena. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, juntándose en un baile sin fin, compitiendo por ver quién obtenía el control. Sin presiones ni obligaciones, solamente disfrutando de los pocos minutos de que disponían. Ninguna de las dos sabía quién lo había empezado todo. Eso era algo que no importaba mucho. Como tampoco contaba mucho el beso que habían compartido en el cementerio, ya que ese había sido todo tensión. Éste era diferente a todo lo que habían vivido y demostraba muchas cosas nunca dichas. Muchas cosas que se habían ignorado durante muchos años.

Poco a poco, se fueron separando hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros. Habían juntado sus frentes, con los ojos todavía cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento y que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad. Sus mentes daban vueltas, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Faith levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Buffy. La calidez que irradiaba la piel de la rubia hacía que se sintiera como en casa. Era lo más cercano a la comodidad que hubiese estado en mucho tiempo y era algo a lo que no quería renunciar. Sin embargo, por mucho que le doliese, no era posible. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se conocieran. Cosas imposibles de borrar o de hacer desaparecer, y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Por desgracia no podía volver atrás y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Se separó de Buffy por completo y la miró intensamente.

-Quédate con Dyl. Volveré en unas horas –acto seguido, se puso los pantalones y las botas. Antes de salir se acercó a la rubia, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y dejó un tierno beso en la frente de esta.

Cuando Faith salió por la puerta de la habitación, Buffy supo que esa era la última vez que iban a compartir algo más que no fuera una simple amistad. Después de la situación vivida minutos atrás, estaba claro lo que sentían la una por la otra, pero la morena ya había dejado claro que, por mucho que se quisieran, no iban a poder estar juntas de la manera que ambas querían. Buffy sabía que no sólo estaban ellas dos, sino que también estaban Amy y el pequeño Dylan, que parecía adorarla. Sólo esperaba que, al menos, se quedara los dos días como en un principio planeaba. Quería disfrutar lo que se le negaba. Aunque con la aparición de esa tal Amy iba a ser difícil. Quería darle a Faith una razón convincente y de peso para que se quedara, pero cada minuto que pasaba lo veía más complicado.

La morena bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón donde estaban Amy y los dos pequeños viendo la televisión. En cuanto Dylan la vio aparecer por el umbral, se puso de pie de un salto, y fue corriendo hacia ella para subirse en sus brazos. Ésta le correspondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, ya que no estaba para dar saltos de alegría. y lo cogió. El pequeño que no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, notó a su madre algo distante.

-¿Qué te pasa, mami? –le puso las pequeñas manos en las mejillas.

-Nada, cariño. Sólo que estoy un poco cansada –miró a Amy y le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que se levantara-. Vamos a hacer una cosa –se dirigió ahora al pequeño-, ¿qué tal si te quedas jugando un rato con Danny? –el moreno se lo pensó durante un momento.

-¿Y tú y Amy que vais a hacer?

-[No se le escapa ni una, ya no sé si me gusta que sea tan perspicaz, la verdad… ¬¬] No… nosotras… tenemos que ir a mirar una cosa –no sabía qué más decirle. El pequeño frunció el ceño, pero parecía que después de todo seguía siendo un niño y fue un argumento convincente.

-¡Vale! –le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se bajó para seguir jugando con el rubio.

Las dos chicas salieron por la puerta principal, no sin antes despedirse de los niños. La cerraron y se quedaron paradas en el poche. Se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Sabía que Amy había venido porque no se acababa de fiar del todo. Tampoco era de extrañar, aunque hacía años que ya no era esa persona. Sabía que no tenía que haberle dicho donde estaba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le entrara la paranoia, y así había sido. Aunque no podía haber nada entre ella y Buffy, le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía. Pero teniendo a Amy cerca, eso iba a resultar imposible. El haber recuperado esa amistad que se vio truncada años atrás, había sido un gran paso en su relación y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Faith y Buffy. No quería perderla por otro estúpido error. Pero también era verdad que tampoco quería perder a Amy. Al final, lo más probable es que tuviera que elegir entre una y otra. Lo que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Se ajustó bien la chupa y con un gesto de cabeza, le dijo a su compañera que ya tenían destino al que ir. Hacía un día bastante bueno para las fechas que eran y sería una pena desperdiciarlo quedándose en casa. El sol lucía brillante en lo alto de un cielo despejado, exceptuando dos o tres nubes que pasaban campantes. Se dirigieron hacia el centro de Sunnydale, buscando un sitio donde poder desayunar, ya que Faith estaba hambrienta. Llegaron a una cafetería muy sencilla y poco concurrida y se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre, pidiendo dos cafés y dos tostadas respectivamente. Una vez la camarera tomó nota y desapareció dentro, Amy fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Os habéis acostado?

-[¡¿Qué coño…?] Pero qué… ¡NO! –si hubiese estado tomando café, ahora mismo Amy estaría totalmente bañada en él- ¡¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo?

-¿Gilipolleces? –estaba realmente tensa-. Faith, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, ¿crees que no sé que cuando se mete algo entre ceja y ceja eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo?

-No me vengas con esas ahora, sabes de sobra que ya no soy esa persona. Además, he cambiado y creo que te lo he demostrado con creces.

-No en lo que se refiere a ella –la camarera trajo el pedido. Dijeron gracias con sonrisas forzadas y siguieron mirándose fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No estás siendo justa…

-¿Así que lo admites?

-¿Qué se supone que admito?

-Que sigues enamorada de ella –afirmó más que preguntó.

La morena no supo qué contestar. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué no? Eso era mentirse a sí misma y había decidido dejar de hacerlo. Durante muchos años estuvo enterrando sus sentimientos y los había creído olvidados, pero ahora que la había vuelto a ver, todo había cambiado. Era como si la caja de pandora se hubiera abierto en su mente y corazón, confundiéndola y metiéndola en problemas, como en ese momento.

-Tu silencio es más que suficiente… -bajó la vista-. Cuando os he visto esta mañana, con los niños, la situación en sí… estaba claro que algo pasaba.

-No ha pasado nada –se inclinó sobre la mesa dándole un beso fugaz- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Sí que pasa, Faith –hizo una pausa-. Aunque no sea físico, está claro que hay algo entre vosotras. Esa química se ve a leguas de distancia. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me había dado cuenta antes. Me resultaba extraño que quisieras venir a California, siendo que vivimos en la otra costa, y en especial a Sunnydale. Cuando llamaste ayer, en seguida lo vi todo claro –le puso la mano en la boca a Faith-. Aunque no lo hicieras conscientemente, tu mente y tu cuerpo te trajeron hasta ella. O más bien esa conexión tan extraña que tenéis.

-Yo te quiero… -dijo no muy convencida.

-Pero la quieres más a ella…

-No –se mintió a sí misma-. Te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar con los dos, contigo y con Dyl. Ahora sois mi familia y no lo cambiaría por nada. Hemos pasado cosas peores que esta, ¿por qué no íbamos a poder superarlo?

-Porque no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos, Faith. Aunque lo niegues, Buffy ha estado siempre en tu mente. Durante todos estos años, has estado como en trance, aún cuando estabas conmigo. Sin embargo, con Dylan eres diferente. Además –hizo una pausa-, ahora el pequeño Dyl tiene un amigo de su edad y parece feliz, al igual que tú.

-Pero si apenas llevas aquí unas horas, ¿cómo vas a saber eso? –preguntó escéptica.

-Lo veo en tus ojos. Cada vez que la miras te brillan. Al igual que las risas de Dylan. Hay veces que sois muy transparentes, por mucho que quieras evitarlo o negarlo. Eso lo ha sacado de ti. Sois como dos gotas de agua –se acabó el café de un trago-. Será mejor que vuelva a Boston.

-¡No! –se levantó bruscamente-. Quédate. Déjame que te demuestre lo mucho que te equivocas. Tenemos dos días más antes de tener que volver. Aprovechémoslos, pasémoslos los tres juntos: tú, Dyl y yo. Solamente nosotros.

-¿Y qué pasa con Buffy?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿No vas a volver a hablar o quedar con ella?

-Si es necesario, no –dijo tajante, cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Amy no pudo más que sonreír, correspondiendo al abrazo y girando a Faith para juntar sus labios. Sin embargo, su rostro no podía más que expresar tristeza y abatimiento. No quería perder a la única persona que tanto le había ayudado durante casi toda su vida y, sobretodo, en los momentos más difíciles de esta. Pero tampoco podía seguir soñando con algo que estaba perdido desde hacía tantos años. Sino pudo ser entonces, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? Siempre había sido muy complicado entre las dos y no iba a dejar a Amy por algo que no estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a algo. Amy era su futuro y no iba a dejarla escapar así como así, y Buffy era su pasado, algo que nunca pudo ser.

Después de desayunar, pagaron y, aprovechando que Dylan iba a estar todo el día en casa de la rubia, decidieron que lo mejor sería pasarlo juntas y así, Faith podría enseñarle la ciudad de Sunnydale. Aunque tampoco había mucho que ver, la verdad. Por la tarde noche podrían ir a recoger al pequeño, cenar e ir al cine o algo, como en un principio le había prometido. A pesar de que iban a quedarse dos días más, lo más probable es que durmieran una noche en el motel y salir temprano el día siguiente hacia Boston. De todas formas, tenían que hablarlo una vez estuvieran todos juntos.

Después de pasar un día genial con Amy, las dos volvieron hacia la casa de Buffy para recoger al pequeño. Habían estado hablando y haciendo planes de futuro y estaban deseando contárselo todo a Dylan. Por mucho que Faith estuviera deseando salir de patrulla con la rubia, le había prometido a Amy que todo eso se iba a acabar. Al menos, de momento. No podía darle la espalda a su destino. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban al domicilio, los zumbidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió, se escuchó el griterío de los pequeños.

-Hey… ¿cómo ha ido el día? –preguntó Buffy, mientras se apartaba de la puerta y las dejaba pasar a las dos.

-Bastante bien, la verdad –contestó Amy, quien estaba demasiado animada para el gusto de la rubia.

-Hey… -dijo en apenas un susurro la morena. Si no llega a ser por el súper oído de cazadora, habría sido incapaz de escucharla.

Faith entró detrás de Buffy, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No hacía más que moverse inquieta por toda la estancia, con las manos en los bolsillos y manoseando un papel que tenía en uno de ellos. Aprovechando el momento en que todos estaban en el salón y parecía que nadie le prestaba atención, se escabulló escaleras arriba y se metió en el dormitorio de la rubia. Durante un minuto, se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró, dándose un momento para pensar, y mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sacó el trozo de papel con el que habían estado ocupados sus dedos y lo miró detenidamente. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano libre a sus labios, intentando recordar el tierno beso que habían compartido las dos cazadoras. _Ojalá todo fuera diferente. Ojalá todo fuera más fácil…_. Se levantó y dejó dicho papel en la mesita de noche de Buffy. Estando ya en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dio un último vistazo al dormitorio. Después bajó al salón, donde no parecía que la hubiesen echado de menos, a excepción de la rubia.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

-He ido al baño –contestó en el mismo tono-. ¿Ya estamos todos listos? –se dirigió ahora a Dylan y Amy. Ambos asintieron-. Entonces, pongámonos en marcha.

Después de que hubieran salido ambos al porche, Faith se dirigió a Buffy, mirando que no estuvieran a la vista de Amy, y le dio un abrazo que ni ella misma había visto venir.

-Cuídate, B –le dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Tú también, Faith -¿eso lo había dicho ella? No parecía su voz.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y bajaron por el rostro de Buffy sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Intentó por todos los medios contener el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta, fallando estrepitosamente. Antes de darse cuenta, Daniel estaba a su lado abrazándola y consolándola.

-Mami, no llores –ésta lo cogió en brazos y forzó una sonrisa. Con sus pequeños deditos le limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Por suerte, estaban solos y no tenía que darle ninguna explicación a Dawn, no se sentía con fuerzas- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por tu amiga, la mamá de Dylan? ¿Te ha hecho llorar?

-[Es increíble lo perspicaz que es de vez en cuando, ha dado en el clavo…] No pasa nada, cariño. Sólo estoy triste…

-¿Por qué? –insistió.

-Cosas de mayores.

-Pero yo ya soy mayor, tengo casi 6 años –dijo moviendo las manos con seis dedos alzados. Buffy sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó.

-[Lo mejor será cambiar de tema…] ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? Estamos solos tú y yo –fue hacia la cocina. Tendría que improvisar algo, ya que no es que hubiera mucho donde elegir- ¿Qué te apetece cenar? No hay mucho, pero algo se podrá hacer.

-Podemos hacer unos bocatas y luego ver una peli –se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece una idea genial –lo bajó y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en Faith y en el beso que habían compartido esa mañana-. Cariño, ves y pon la mesa.

-Sí –salió corriendo. Le gustaba que Daniel estuviera con ella, hacía que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Durante muchos años había estado ciega ante todas las señales que Faith le había ido mandando. Sabía que la morena había flirteado con ella y que, en alguna ocasión, le había seguido el juego. Parecía estar más ciega de lo normal, ya que más de una vez, sus amigos le habían dicho que Faith parecía sentir algo por ella. Pero no hacía más que negarlo una y otra vez, alegando que ese era el comportamiento habitual de su compañera y que era muy normal entre las dos. Sin embargo, sí que había notado que, cuando estaba con ella, todo era diferente. Se había sentido libre, segura y feliz a su lado, pero tampoco le había dado mucha importancia. Ahora se daba cuenta de que por aquel entonces ya había empezado a sentir algo por Faith. Que, aunque les hubiera traicionado, nunca había sentido odio o rabia, sino tristeza y abatimiento, ya que todo ese mal trago podría haberse evitado. Si hubiera sido capaz de haber visto todos esos sentimientos antes, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Después de tantos años, era ahora cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Faith y que lo único que quería era estar con ella. Pero parecía que eso no iba a ser posible. Había llegado tarde, como siempre. Ahora la morena estaba con Amy y parecía estar feliz con la vida que había formado junto a ella y a Dylan.

Después de haber preparado una cena que se podía calificar como "muy pobre", madre e hijo se dirigieron al salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá y se dispusieron a comer los bocatas. De vez en cuando, Daniel contaba alguna anécdota y conseguía, aunque no se diera cuenta, arrancarle una sonrisa a Buffy. Una vez pasada la pequeña lucha sobre qué película iban a ver, que acabó ganando el pequeño, se acomodaron en el sofá, con una mantita y un bol de palomitas.

Varias horas más tarde, Buffy se levantó con un dolor de cuello horrible. No recordaba que ningún vampiro o demonio le hubiera hecho tanto daño. Se habían quedado los dos dormidos en el sofá. Hasta se habían acabado todos los títulos de crédito. Cogiendo al pequeño con ternura e intentando no despertarlo, se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Daniel, donde lo tumbó con cuidado y lo tapó. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, el rubio la llamó.

-Mami… -dijo medio dormido.

-¿Sí, cariño? –se acercó.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Pensaba que ya eras mayor para eso.

-Es para que no estés sola y te pongas aún más triste. Así estás conmigo –la rubia sonrió tiernamente y usó todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse y que le saltaran las lágrimas. Lo último que quería era llorar enfrente de su hijo. Bastante preocupado estaba ya por ella, como para preocuparlo aún más.

Sin decir nada más, Buffy se metió en la cama del pequeño, quien le había hecho un hueco, abrazándolo por detrás y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Daniel se lo devolvió y le susurró un "te quiero", cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose casi al momento que su cabeza rozó la almohada. Le relajaba escuchar la pausada respiración de su hijo. Era el mejor sonido del mundo. Más de una vez, cuando estaba inquieta, triste, se sentía sola o enfadada, se metía en su habitación y lo observaba dormir plácidamente durante horas. Hacía que sus pensamientos se mantuvieran en espera durante un rato, dándole un respiro. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Después de varias horas de lucha interna, consiguió dormirse.

Los rayos de sol entraron libremente por la ventana del dormitorio de Daniel, bañando toda la estancia y despertando a la rubia. Con un ojo medio abierto y restregándose el otro con la mano, levantó la cabeza, mirando el despertador: 6.00 a.m.

-Es demasiado pronto como para levantarse aún –gruñó. Volvió a acurrucarse junto a su hijo, cerrando los ojos.

La puerta principal se cerró con un golpe sordo, seguido del sonido de pasos torpes amortiguados por la alfombra y risitas ahogadas. Subiendo las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, Dawn se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, mientras Aidan se dirigía a su cuarto. Al ver que Buffy no estaba en su cama, se fue a la de su sobrino, encontrándolos allí, a los dos acurrucados y abrazados, durmiendo plácidamente. Nunca había visto una imagen tan tierna. Sonriendo y viendo que todavía eran las 8.30 a.m., se fue con Aidan a dormir un poco. Lo necesitaba después de una noche de fiesta.

-Mami, despierta –el pequeño la zarandeó.

-Mmmh ¿qué hora es? –la rubia levantó la cabeza de la almohada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es casi la hora de comer.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó, levantándose de un salto y mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche: 12.15 p.m.-. Pero si sólo es medio día –miró al rubio que estaba aguantándose la risa como bien podía-. Serás… ¡ven aquí!

-¡NO! –salió corriendo y riéndose por toda la casa.

Después de cinco minutos persiguiendo a Daniel, Buffy consiguió pillarlo y se tiraron los dos en el sofá, haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente. Luchando por ver quién era el más fuerte. La casa se inundó de carcajadas, despertando a Dawn y Aidan, que bajaron refunfuñando con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene tanto griterío? –susurró la pequeña de las Summers-. Todavía es muy pronto…

Aidan secundó la moción asintiendo.

-¿A qué horas has llegado, Dawn? –la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmmmh, esto… -dijo rascándose la cabeza. Miró a su novio en busca de ayuda- ¿sobre las ocho y algo? –se aventuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Buffy suspiró, cogiendo a Daniel en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Puso al pequeño en el banco, quien se puso a balancear alegremente los pies. A pesar de lo mucho que había dormido, se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza y, sin poder evitarlo, su mente reprodujo todos los sucesos que tuvieron lugar el día anterior.

Después de prepararle el desayuno a Daniel, subió las escaleras y se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha y relajarse. Olvidarse de todo y de todos durante un rato. Media hora más tarde, salió del baño y, enrollada en la toalla, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, sentándose en el borde de la cama. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido con Faith y en lo mucho que empezaba a echarla de menos. Sabía que Amy no iba a dejar a la morena acercársele, pero tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Ya la había perdido en dos ocasiones y no quería que volviera a pasar. Todavía iban a estar, por lo menos, un día más en la ciudad. Se visitó a toda prisa y se dispuso a salir de casa.

Durante todo el día estuvo buscándolos sin éxito alguno. Cuando cayó la noche, después de una rápida patrulla para desahogarse y deshacerse de toda la frustración que sentía, volvió a casa, donde encontró a Dawn y Daniel viendo la televisión animadamente. Intentando pasar desapercibida, se escurrió escaleras arriba, queriendo estar a solas. Ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para estar con nadie más. Lo que buscaba, necesitaba era la soledad que empezaba a invadirle. Se sentía totalmente vacía por dentro. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Durante una hora, lloró en silencio, dejando que el dolor la inundara y se apoderara de ella por completo. Al mirar la hora en su despertador de la mesita, algo le llamó su atención. Intrigada se incorporó. Había un trozo de papel que no recordaba haber dejado en ningún momento. Extrañada, alargó el brazo y lo cogió. Estaba arrugado y dentro había letras escritas. Era la caligrafía característica de Faith, desordenada y destartalada.

_Hey, B_

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré en Sunnydale, sino en un avión de camino a Boston y sé que esto es de cobardes, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que he sido toda mi vida y, por lo que se ve, lo sigo siendo. Una cobarde. Siempre huyendo y escondiéndome de todo aquello que me superaba o no acababa de entender. Como ahora. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que puedo luchar y matar a todo tipo de monstruos, demonios y vampiros. Y, sin embargo, soy incapaz de decirle a la persona más importante de mi vida, lo mucho que la quiero y lo enamorada que estoy. ¿Por qué? Porque me aterra la idea de ser rechazada por esa persona. Me aterra la idea de todo lo que significan estos sentimientos con lo que llevo luchando ya muchos años, y los que no puedo seguir evitando._

_Desde el primer día que te vi a la salida del Bronze, en ese mugriento callejón, supe de antemano que iba a tener problemas. Porque me enamoré en ese momento de ti, aún a sabiendas que __nunca te iba a poder tener. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no eliges de quien te enamoras. Ese día tocaste mi corazón y mi alma, si es que tenemos una y, desde entonces, no he sido capaz de olvidarte. Te has metido tan dentro de mí, que allá donde voy, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Desearía que las cosas fueran distintas a como son, pero por desgracia no es así y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tengo que seguir con mi vida. No puedo seguir anclada en mi pasado, duele demasiado y, sobre todo, a algo que sé que no va a poder pasar nunca. Sé que tendría que estar diciéndote todo esto a la cara, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo._

_Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida, ya sean pasados y futuros, porque sé que __volveré meter la pata. Es mi destino. _

_Siempre vas a tener un hueco en mi corazón; tú y Daniel. Sé que Dylan os va a echar de menos, y no va a ser el único. Habían hecho buenas migas. Pero así es más fácil. O al menos eso quiero pensar. No quería irme y salir de tu vida sin que supieras todo esto__. Es mucho que digerir, lo sé y lo siento. Cuidaos mucho los tres. No me olvides._

_Te quiero, B_

_Faith_


End file.
